Broken hearts
by LoN3 WoLf
Summary: Alexis and jaden have confessed their love to each other but Jaden has to face some problems. Due to the problems he breaks up with Alexis but will someone be able to help them out? I suck at summeries, well i hope you like the story.My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1- the beginning**

* * *

The sun rose shining the corners of an island with a duel academy on it. 7:00 a.m. and all the alarm clocks started to ring as the students in the 3 dorms started to move and get breakfast so they could hurry in the classes. Although students were all up still snoring could be heard from one room of slifer dorm. "Wake up Jaden! You are going to be late or classes" reminded a blue haired boy, shaking the boy lying on the bed. "Jayyyyyyy---" a blue haired boy stopped as he got hit on the face by Jaden's arm as he activated a trap card in his dream. "Why can't he be in defence mood when I am trying to wake him up" fallen Syrus mumbled under his breath. "I am going, you better come quickly" said Syrus running out of the door of the room.

Today in Obelisk dorm, someone wasn't snapping out of his thoughts but how can it get unnoticed when you have friends like Mindy and Jasmine. "Why is the Queen of Obelisk so much lost in her thoughts, huh?" Jasmine asked Obelisk Queen Alexis. "What? Did you say something?" Alexis asked snapping out of her thoughts. "Uh boy, I am not even going to try" Jasmine mumbled.

"I don't believe I overslept again. Well better move fast" A boy with brown hairs and brown eyes said to himself trying to wear a slifer red jacket on his black shirt and blue jeans.

Everyone was in the class chit chatting as Professor Banner showed up with his cat. "So class---" professor banner was interrupted by a late comer in the class. "Sorry sir I am late" apologized Jaden and then sat down on the seat next to Syrus. "So as I was saying class. Today we will be looking on the life of Yugi moto and his friends." Professor Banner said introducing Joy wheeler, Tristan and Teai to the class _(if I spelled them wrong please correct me),_and suddenly Professor Banner saw a few sleepy heads in the class. Well today it was different as some one else except Jaden and Syrus were snoring in the class. He kept on teaching the class and then started climbing stairs. "Uhm, time to ask a few questions" said professor banner and stood next to Alexis. "So Alexis what are the names of Yugi moto's friend" Asked Banner but it seemed that Alexis was interested in something more than Professor Banner's questions. "ALEXIS" Professor Banner yelled coming to close to Alexis' ear. "Huh, who what" Alexis wandered in confusion. "Looks like Alexis is going to continue the lesson in her first detention" said Banner as whole the class wandered in confusion. "And I think a few slifers will be joining you." Alexis wandered as she saw Banner pointing at Jaden and Syrus. After looking at that it seemed that she was more than happy to come to detention. The bell rang and everyone moved to worst class of the day, Dr. Crawler's class. The day passed quickly and now it was time for detention. Professor Banner came in the class and sat down as three students entered at sat next to each other on the front row. An hour just flied throw as Alexis wanted more time to stare at someone.

They all walked out of the class. "I spend more of my time in detention, my mom won't be happy with it." Syrus said with a dull face as they were walking. "Should I tell him, should I not, Should I tell him, should I tell him not" as Alexis was thinking on that, her hand just moved and she hold Jaden by hand and shut his mouth by putting one of her hand on his mouth and Syrus just walked away. When Syrus was far enough, she removed her hand from his mouth. "What was that for lexi?" a big question appeared on the face of Jaden. "Um, I---I---I" Alexis was all confused as Jaden said, "I think you won't be able to move ahead from I so I am leaving, see you later lex". Alexis stood there with sadness on her face watching Jaden run away. "Uh, I think today is just not my day" Alexis groaned.

Alexis just returned to her dorm and quickly ran to her room then she lied down on the bed and started thinking about a slifer slacker. "Jaden where were you" asked Syrus. "Just talking to Alexis outside" said Jaden. "Just talking huh" asked Syrus with a grin on his face. "Well that's what I said" Jaden replied falling on his bed.

A sunny Saturday morning shined over the duel academy and Alexis woke up desperately thinking of something she could think of so that she could go and meet Jaden. Syrus and Jaden were snoring in the morning but someone wearing a Ra yellow jacket with black hairs disturbed their sleep. "Waoh! What's that" asked Jaden and Syrus at once. "Nothing, just helping you in the morning" said Bastion. "Do you call that helping? I will be calling it ruining my sleep". "Beat it slifer slacker" said a man with a black jacket on him and black clothes came in the room. "Huh, I got a letter." Jaden wandered looking at the PDA. "What is it Jaden?" Syrus asked a little worried about his friend. "Nothing serious. Just Dorothy mailed me and told me that I got a letter" Syrus said getting up from his bed and ran to Dorothy. Chazz, Bastion and Syrus followed him.

"Dorothy where is the letter" Jaden asked from her as she handed him a letter. After reading the letter, he started jumping in joy. "What is it Jaden?" Syrus asked in excitement. "What's in the letter slacker" asked Chazz curiously. Jaden smiled and said "Well it's something you will find out soon enough. "I think that I am going to kill him." Chazz said as was hold back by Bastion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Brotherly love**

"Hey, Jaden" Alexis said opening the door of slifer red dorm. "Hey lex" said Jaden with a lot of excitement. She began to wander what happened to Jaden and asked others but they all shook their head saying that even they didn't know why he was so excited.

"C'mon guys, its Saturday so let's have fun. What about a duel" everyone just stood their staring at Jaden. They started to walk in the forest. They were so happy talking to each other and having fun. "By the way where is Zane" Jaden asked after looking at crew. "Well he never likes to hang around like this. Just call him Mr. Lonely." said Alexis and Syrus started to boil. "He is not" Syrus yelled back. "He is" Alexis replied and both of them started to have a little rebel on it. "Lex stop and you too Syrus" Jaden said and then he announced a plan to both of them. "Look instead of fighting on it just prove it. Syrus you think your brother is not Mr. Lonely so just make him join us tomorrow. If you are able to bring him with you then he is not lonely whatever but if you fail then he is what Alexis said he is" Jaden told him as Syrus sighed and so did Alexis. "Hey Bastion, want to bet that pip squeak will fail." Bastion had a sweat drop but then he approved the challenge and the loser would have to sneak in girl's dorm and kiss Mindy or Jasmine, of course if Chazz loses than he can kiss Alexis.

Syrus was a little worried about the challenge but then he thought that Zane is his Big bro and when that shadow rider caught me he said that he loves me (Brotherly love, not other perverts) so he will do this for me. With that thought his confidence reached to 101 and now he was just waiting to see Alexis lose. The moon was to keen to show up in the sky and as it did, its fellow companions joined him. Stars were shining like diamonds in the sky. It was dark and everyone was walking back to their dorms but instead Syrus went to obelisk dorm in search of Zane. At last he found Zane lying on his bed and watching the moon from the window. "Big bro are you fine." Syrus asked Zane with a little scared voice. "Syrus what are you doing here, I thought you were with your friends." Zane stood up facing Syrus. His face was emotionless but then in a split second he started to walk to the balcony of the room and started staring at the sky. "Syrus it's not your place to be" Zane said to Syrus without facing him. "Bro I am here to ask you for a favour." Syrus said with a little hesitation. "What is it?" Zane asked. "Bro I want you to join me and others tomorrow and spend your whole day with us. Pretty please" Syrus said with a little excitement in his voice. Zane remained silent and kept on staring at the sky. "Syrus come here" Zane called Syrus to the balcony. Syrus went out there and started to stare at the sky wanting to know what his brother was thinking.

"Syrus do you remember the day i gave you the card, Power bond" Zane asked Syrus leaving Syrus shocked. "Y----Y—yes I do" Syrus replied. "The day you were going to miss use the card and stopped that duel." Zane muttered and then hold his brother's hand like he was a little baby lost in his path. "What's with you bro. You are not you" Syrus replied as his brother was acting weird. "Its getting darker bro can you tell me your answer so that I could hurry back to my dorm? Syrus asked Zane. "Tonight sleep with me" Zane said to Syrus as Syrus was stunt by what his brother just asked him. "Ok" replied Syrus. (It's been a long time since my bro acted like this. I guess he cares of me after all) Syrus thought. When Syrus lied on his bro's bed, he quickly fall asleep as he was tired after roaming around all the day with Jaden and gang.

Jaden was worried about his room mate as he hadn't returned from his trip to his bro, suddenly the door bashed as three familiar figures rushed into the room. "What's up Jaden?" Alexis asked Jaden and crashed on the bed of Syrus. "Hey slifer slacker get out of the way" Chazz said and occupied old gone Chamley's bed. Poor bastion threw down a sheet and crashed onto it. "Hey guys why you are crashing in here" Jaden asked looking at everyone. " Well, you see slifer slacker that tomorrow is Sunday so we thought that we should spend this weekend together and if you think this is bad than the worst is about to come as Alexis' friends will be crashing in soon. So we have planned to knock down the wall between your and my room so that we have enough space." Chazz said with a grin on his face. "But you can't just bust down the walls without Chancellor Shepherd's permission" said Jaden. "Uh yeah. I never thought of that" Chazz replied as all of them anime fell. "Clearly, he has lost his mind" said Bastion. "Shut up you bookner" replied Chazz in fury. Everyone was laughing that suddenly Jaden pushed his attention to the absence of one of his best friends. "Guys have you seen Syrus." Jaden asked as everyone gave the expression of being clueless. They all agreed that he went to meet Zane and so all of them took out their PDA. Unfortunately, Zane wasn't replying to anyone of them until Alexis shut her PDA. "C'mon lex. Keep on trying." Jaden said. Chazz was boiling because Jaden was calling Alexis lex. "Syrus is spending his night with Zane" Alexis replied as she told them that she got a reply from Zane. "Uh so that's the reason lex" said Jaden. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU CALL HER LEX. IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? NOONE MESSES WITH CHAZZ PRINCETON'S GIRL." Chazz said to Jaden burning into flames. "Huh, your girl" Alexis pointed out. "Uh, no um…………….well you see", "give it a rest" as Chazz was interrupted by Alexis.

Zane saw his brother fall in sleep he lied next to him and moved his hand through his hear. "Ok, i will go with you guys tomorrow but it will be only for you my little brother" Zane mumbled. After that he went to sleep. IN SLIFER DORM everyone was waiting for Mindy a Jess to show up. "Hey guys, sorry for the wait" suddenly both of them banged the door and entered the room. Well since there were 2 extra and no space in the room, Jaden came up with a plan, "What about me and bastion or Chazz sleep on one bed and then empty one for these two to hop on", "sounds good to me" Alexis said. "NOOOO!!!!!!" Chazz and Bastion both shouted as they didn't wanted to sleep on the same bed with Jaden. "Uh, crap" Jaden shouted. "What about i sleep with you Lexi" Jaden asked as Alexis started to blush, her face went red as she said yes to Jaden. "NO, what about we trade slifer slacker. You come on my bed and I sleep with Alexis" Chazz started to blush. "Forget it", they ended the conversation as it was late at night.

The thunder and lightening were tearing through the clouds raging and racing to reach the earth first. No one noticed it except for Alexis who was scared of lightening and thunder and so she turned on a lamp. The lightening unfortunately hit the power house of Duel academy and suddenly all the lights went off (actually they are already off just Alexis' lamp went off). Alexis got scared and grabbed Jaden tightly without caring of what he will think. She was millimetres away from Jaden's face, when lightening stopped a bit she realized what was going on and when she saw Jaden's face millimetres away from hers in the moonlight, she wanted to kiss him but just couldn't proceed and separated from him.

Syrus grabbed Zane quite tight as he wasn't able to sleep due to the thunder, Zane didn't wanted his little bro to be scared so he let him grab his hand tightly. "Thanks bro" Syrus said and as soon as lightening calmed down Alexis and Syrus went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The perfect game**

It was 6:00 in the morning and after the dreadful lightening and thunder last night, a shining circle rose at the end of the sky and little beams of light started to enter the room waking up the most unlikely person, Jaden. He had forgotten that he was sleeping next to Alexis. When he turned around he saw Alexis lying next to her ( A little too close), his eyes widened as he saw Alexis but then he remembered what happened last night and just sat at the corner of the bed. He was staring at the girl lying next to him. His heart was beating really fast and his eyes were filled with love. He had never been too close to Alexis as he was today. It felt as his soul was dragging him and instructing him to get closer to her and kiss her but somehow he stopped. He didn't wanted to mover because he thought that he might wake up a pretty girl lying next to him. He looked over her at saw that Bastion was already up and then he saw a letter lying on the table. (Today is the day, she is coming. I miss those days when we were together) Jaden thought in his mind and suddenly everyone started to wake up.

An hour later

Everyone got ready and started to get their breakfast but Alexis say Jaden still in the bed, watching the shining sun outside the window and holding the card of Kuriboh _(I hope I spelled it right, if not please tell me_. "Jaden don't you want to eat breakfast" Alexis asked Jaden being a little worried. "No Alexis please take everyone somewhere, I want to be alone for a while" Jaden demanded and with a thumbs-up Alexis went out. (What does she looks like, its been a while since we met each other, those tears that fell through her eyes in our last encounter, I hope she has been happy in this long time) he was in thought of someone.

"Lets get Jaden and start walking to Zane's house so that we can get those two with us and so enjoy our Sunday" Mindy said getting up, "I think we should leave him alone" Alexis said and everyone left Jaden behind in the room on his bed and started to walk to catch up with Syrus and Zane.

"Bro thanks for last night, it was a memorial night" Syrus said to his brother and started to walk out. Zane smiled and came after him which made him convinced that his brother was going out with him and so he won his bet with Alexis. When they met up outside Zane's house Alexis was shocked to see Zane standing next to Syrus and that made Chazz sweat as he saw the look on Bastion's face.

They all sat on at the end of the island. Chazz knew what he had to do today as Bastion was laughing as hard as he could. Zane was ignoring all of them and watching in the sky. All of a sudden all of them started on arguing on who is cool between Zane and Syrus and everyone was voting for Zane but Syrus said, "He is better than me in duelling, in style and almost everything except that Mom said that i got the looks", all of them started to sweat drop as for Zane, (mother i will try my best to keep the promise I made you. I will take care of Syrus). Zane thought with a fading face of his mother formed by clouds a little drop of water fell from his eye on the ground but no one seemed to notice. Alexis was getting bored so she pulled out a bottle from a bag she was carrying and asked everyone to form a circle so that they could play truth or dare. Mindy dropped out as she felt like sleeping. The role will be that one who gets pointed will choose the option and then walk out of it that means that he or she won't be able to play again until there are 2 left and they will spin the bottle. The one who gets chose by the bottle will be out and the last one would be the winner of this tournament.

The bottle was spinning as everyone's heart was spinning with it, it started to slow down and when it stopped the point of the bottle was against Chazz. Everyone asked truth or dare but the Princeton chose the dare. Bastion had something in mind and so he said that Chazz's ear. "No way am I doing that" Chazz yelled. Others didn't know what it was but everyone thought it was cool for Chazz and so they yelled yes you have to. Chazz stood up summoning all the courage he had to make the move but before he did that he said to everyone, "Remember this is just a game" everyone nodded as they were eager to find out was dare. Chazz started to walk towards Mindy and before a split second he was lying over her and kissing her. Bastion started the watch. Mindy was so surprised at it that she didn't had time to react at let him kiss her. Bastion stopped the watch and said that the dare is over. Chazz quickly retreated and sat back where he was. Mindy stayed there shocked for a while but then she started to walk towards Chazz. Love was pouring out of her eyes. She came to Chazz and put a shoulder on his back as Chazz looked back to find out who it was she saw Mindy standing there, (well what can i do, i am so attractive, i knew she will come and kiss me back, Chazz Princeton the sexiest guy in the whole school) Chazz thought and when he looked in Mindy's eyes, he felt a soft hand touching his skin and then suddenly he felt like someone threw a brick towards him. "This is what you get for kissing a girl when she is defenceless and sleeping" Mindy said and everyone started to laugh real hard until another guy went into the tree due to slap from Mindy. "This is what you get for setting such a bad dare on a girl like me."

2 minutes later, everyone started the spin of the bottle again. The bottle stopped on Syrus. "Well I think I will choose truth after seeing what happened to Chazz" He giggled, Chazz wanted to bash him up but due to Zane he stayed where he was. "So who was the girl you wanted to study with when you were young" out of nowhere Zane asked Syrus who was blushing, "ummmmm……… I wanted to study alone" said Syrus as Zane rose his eyebrow and Syrus said "Dark magician girl", everyone started to laugh out loud. Another spin of the bottle was made and this time the interrogation was for Alexis. Alexis didn't want to choose dare because she hated to kiss someone unless she loves him and neither truth because she didn't wanted to be asked about whom she loves. She crossed her fingers and said dare. Bastion didn't want to ask her to kiss Zane or anyone else because of what happened last time. He asked Alexis to pretend to be lover of Zane as Zane looked with deadly eyes towards Bastion and Bastion changed his mind by making her pretend for Chazz. "This is horrible" Alexis mumbled as Chazz as blushing. "Chazz i don't know what to say, i have been in love with you since i first met you and i want to be with you forever" Chazz had a red face and before Alexis was able to finish Chazz got up and hugged Alexis and said yes. Alexis pulled him back and reminded him that it was a performance which broke Chazz's heart. Since there were just Bastion and Zane left, the bottle was spinning for the last around and the one who was encountered was Zane. "So Zane, truth or dare", Zane wasn't in the mood of daring for something so he chose truth. Bastion was being quiet rude today as he was giving people dares of kisses and stuff but what will he do in truth, Bastion scratched his head for an idea and suddenly the bell rang. "AreyouinlovewithAlexis" Bastion asked without a break (_are you in love with Alexis)._ "i------i-----i---i don't know" the words came out of his mouth and Bastion stood up demanding the answer in yes or no. Zane was still thinking how to tackle what Bastion had threw at him, "This will take a miracle to pull it off" Zane groaned, "Hey, isn't that Jaden?" Asked Syrus, "Yes he is and he is heading towards the docks" said Chazz. Everyone was now thinking one thing, WHY………………………..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The arrival**

A boat was arriving at the docks of Duel Academy Island and it appeared to be that Jaden was running towards it, others jus didn't moved from their place, they knew that it would be late if they try to reach to him before he leaves so they decided to see them from the hill top. The boat departed and a girl with long brown hair reaching her waist, brown and black eyes came out. "You are here at last" Said Jaden with a few tears in his eyes, "Why are you crying huh" and the girl ran towards Jaden to hug him. Both of them were hugging, everyone was watching from the top but they couldn't see their faces although they knew that it was a girl, Alexis had tears in her eyes as she thought that Jaden loved that girl. All of them ran to the red dorm to meet this girl, as Jaden and the girl started to head back to the dorm too.

"Hey guys, what's up and how was the day?" Jaden asked with excitement, everyone replied that it was good but Chazz was staring outside the Window. "Who is she" Alexis asked trying hard to prevent herself from busting into tears. "She is my sister" Jaden said as Alexis cheered up. Chazz turned his face to argue with Jaden but when he saw a girl standing next him, he went all out, (she is so beautiful, will she e my girlfriend, will she go out on a date with me but wait what is she doing standing with that slacker) Chazz thought and with the speed of light took her hand and rushed out of the door without telling anyone where they were going. "You will repay for that Chazz" Jaden ran after him. They weren't able to go so far when Jaden caught them. "Uh…ummmmmmm…… Jay….den, cool down. I was just showing her our Academy." Chazz said being a bit scared of Jaden. "Ok but don't even try anything funny with my sister" Jaden said and took her sister back. "What's her name" Syrus asked curiously. "Serenity" Jaden replied with a big grin on his face. "She sent me that letter a few days ago. Well that's not it, my brother will be joining us soon enough. Serenity wasn't listening to his brother instead she was staring at Zane standing in front of him. "Well, its about time, Syrus if you want to go with me then be quick or if you want to stay then I will be leaving" Zane asked Syrus. "I think it would be better for you to spend the night with Zane because we will use your bed for all of us and then you could come in tomorrow" Jaden explained as Syrus sighed. Both of the brothers started to go to the Obelisk dorm. So everyone is there any suggestions on we should do for the rest of the night. First it was all quiet but then Serenity spoke up, "I got a plan, what about next Saturday night you get everyone at a certain except for dorms, I mean in the forest or anywhere else then we make up teams, each team will be given a task and the first team to complete the tasks will be the winner", everyone agreed but the teams weren't set. Serenity said that she would make the teams herself no one would be allowed to make his own team and since I will be the one to make all the tasks I won't participate", everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone was now about to sleep but before they sleep Serenity gave his brother a chain to wear on his neck. The night had same bedding sequence as Chazz would sleep with Mindy. Jaden and Beatrice and Bastion and Jasmine, they thought that Serenity would be tired so they offered her the whole bed. The sun was slowly scrolling down and due the last nights lightening the electricity in the school wasn't repaired yet. Everyone thought that before it gets dark, they should find some and burn them for light as the boys went for some woods girls started to take the metros of their partners out under the blue sky so that they could have a little light for the night. The boys returned with lots of wood and apparently two other boys joined them in that. "Syrus, Zane what are you doing here?" Alexis asked in a shocking voice, "The light is still damaged, so I thought it would be better for us to sleep with you guys." Zane replied carrying metros with him. "So this is our home for the night" Asked Zane. "Apparently" replied Jaden. It was getting dark and they all got settled with the person they were sharing metros. Everyone sat down and explained Zane and Syrus the plan for the weekend which they loved to join in for but Zane didn't wanted to compete so he was helping Serenity for the preparation. The night was getting darker and darker, so they let the flames produce a bit light and went to sleep. Unfortunately, after a while breeze blew the flames and it was all dark again. Chazz was wandering about something that was moving round and round in his head. He wanted to know about the feeling he felt when he kissed Mindy. Those flashbacks were killing him. After a while he turned over to see Mindy lying next to him sleeping. "What is this feeling that I feel whenever I see her? What is she? Who is she?" Chazz's mind was running around these questions as his mind came to sudden halt. "Am I-------am I-----am I in love with her" Chazz turned pale as this thought came to his mind, he couldn't believe what he was thinking, "Me the Chazz fallen in love with Mindy" first he was a little upset but then he had a small grin on his face and with that he went to sleep.

In the other camp, Jayden was snoring like a horse while Alexis was watching him sleep, "I can't believe that the person I love is in front of me and I am sleeping with him" Alexis thought that blushing as she slowly moved one of Jaden's arm under her head making it like a pillow for her self. She went to sleep with thoughts of her love", Just in one camp there was no thinking going on just snoring of too wild beasts Bastion and jasmine. On the next camp Zane and Syrus were sleeping peacefully while serenity was thinking about Zane with every second that was passing, Pharaoh was watching few camps in front of the red dorm while professor banner was sleeping in his room.

After the night passed light was restored thanks to Chancellor Shepherd, Classes were about to start in the morning, everyone woke up but one person's snoring was killing all the others, "Hey everyone", a gentle and polite voice of serenity whispered through ears of each one of them. "Hey, so you are in slifer dorm" Asked Alexis. "Yeah, although I had way better grades, my brother wanted me to be in slifer dorm, well as we are talking about him, where is he" Serenity asked and everyone pointed at the camp in which he was snoring. "Uh……guess he still sleeps very late" serenity said and started to walk in the camp. When she came out Jayden was up and smiling, Syrus ran to Serenity and asked her how she did that because he has to wake him every time but he still gets late. "Who said he is not sleeping" Serenity pointed at the fallen Jayden, who started snoring once again.

They all walked to the class after waking up Jayden and preventing him from being late from classes. "Ah…….so Slifer slacker is on time, guess having a sister might have done the trick" he mumbled. "So class I would like you all to meet our new student Serenity, don't get fold by her red jacket, she obtained the marks to be in obelisk dorm but because of some reason he remained in slifer red dorm." Everyone greeted the new student and she took a seat next to Jayden, who was still sleeping in the class. The classes went by and it was time to return to the dorm. Everyone moved to meet Chancellor Shepherd to let Alexis and Serenity live in with Jayden and Sy. After a little Chancellor let them live with the boys and Alexis was more happy then anyone else because she would be able to see Jayden when ever she wants. They all walked back to their dorm, Chazz was on the top bed and was waiting for them. So Serenity and Alexis will share one bed and me and Sy will share the other one and top on will be of Chazz. They all went to sleep except for serenity and Alexis. Both of them were talking about there crushes………."So who do you love Alexis" Serenity asked her in a little teasing voice. "I-----I-------I------" Alexis was hesitating as Serenity took the name of his brother and Alexis started to blush. "I love Zane" Serenity told Alexis as she was shocked when she heard that. "Cool" she said. "Umm…….Serenity can you help me with your brother" Alexis asked in a very pleading way. "Sure" Said Serenity with a grin on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The love game**

The sun rose as beautiful as ever and woke up everyone in the dorms except for Jaden. "Get up. We are going you better hurry" Serenity said and left the dorm. "Oh boy just got up on time, I must hurry or else I will be in detention" Jayden moaned. The classes were as boring as ever for Jayden, he fall asleep through out every class. After attending the last lesson he stretched legs and hands and started to walk out of the class as excited as ever because tomorrow was the game day and can't wait to find out who is his partner in this little tournament of her sister. Every member of the little gang was happy because of the tournament the next day but they weren't aware of the dangers that lie in the tournament. "C'mon Serenity you can tell us about tournament, like what tasks we will have and who am I teaming up with" Jayden asked his sister in hope for some information but Serenity just gave them an evil grin and started to work on the folders which will hold the tasks each team will be doing. Every night Alexis and Serenity had a little chit chat of their own. Serenity like pets and that's why she borrowed Professor Banner's cat pharaoh and took good care of it. Alexis was telling Serenity about Zane's attitude and stuff like that, Chazz was still lost in the kiss with Mindy on the last weekend. It was as if he wanted to do that again.

Everyone woke up early in the morning and for a surprise, Jayden up ready to rumble, but then on his PDA he was messaged to come to the office of Chancellor Shepherd. He ran towards the office and as son as he reached there, a nurse was standing there with the reports of health of Jayden. Jayden was as stupid as ever and asked Chancellor to postpone this type of stuff to Monday morning. Chancellor just grinned and Jayden ran away, "Sir, it was rather more important for him to know then anything else." Nurse argued with Chancellor Shepherd. "Don't you see, let him be happy for a little while" Chancellor protested. He reached back at the dorm and saw that there was no one but a note on the table. We are on the beach setting for tonight's tournament. Jayden sighed and started to run to the beach. Everyone was helping in the work but the most shocking thing was that Zane was helping them with it. All of them were sent for something In a certain place. Zane went to a side and stayed there for a while. Serenity thought she saw Zane go to that place and so she followed when she reached there, Zane held his hand and pulled her into a space between the rocks. Serenity's heart was beating really fast. She was breathing really fast, Zane pulled her closer to him, (what am I doing? But why not, I love him and I don't want to break this moment of love, I wish that it could last forever) Serenity was thinking that suddenly her lips touched lips of Zane and Zane started kissing her. First Serenity didn't know what to do but then she thought this is the best thing to do as she started kissing Zane back, Zane broke up to take breath and then said what she never expected Zane to say "I love you" and started to kiss her again, on the next break Serenity said that I love you too. Both were kissing each other until some one caught them doing that and snapped a picture of them. "Hey give it back to me" Zane yelled. "No way, dude the cold heart Zane is a lover boy and I need a prove for that so this picture will be cool display for that." Atticus said from a little distance and no time was on run because Zane was chasing him, everyone else was sweat dropping, seeing Zane like that but no one knew why.

The tournament was about to start and Jayden was really excited to find out his partner's name. "So lets announce the teams guys" Serenity said while blushing when she saw Zane on a side waiting for her to come. "Team 1) Jayden and Alexis team 2) Chazz it up Princeton and Mindy 3) Bastion and Jasmine 4) Sy and Atticus" She was boiling when she read his name. Alexis was blushing while Chazz was real happy. Jasmine and bastion were just fine while Sy was feeling great. "Your tasks will appear on you PDA in a little while" Serenity said as all of them started to walk in different directions.

Team 1: "Hey Lexi, I got the mission. You have to sneak into the Obelisk blue girl's dorm and make Jayden dress like our Sports teacher. Snap a picture" Jayden read it turning pale. "Why me". Alexis just laughed

Team 2: "Your mission is to go to the Dorothy's Cafeteria and steal a golden egg sandwich, snap a picture for proof" Chazz read it and fell anime style. Mindy pulled Chazz and then they started moving to the cafeteria.

Team 3: "Your mission is to throw the toilet roll all around the Ra yellow dorm, Snap a picture for prove. What is that" Bastion said as Jasmine forced him to do so.

Team 4: "Your mission is to go to abandoned dorm and pick up a suitcase that was left there. Snap a picture to show that you were at abandoned dorm." Atticus read it and then saw towards Sy who was half dead.

(Team 1) "Hey lexi, he are here, do you know where is the room of the teacher?" asked Jayden. "Of course", they kept on proceeding until they reached the room of their teacher. "Ok, lexi you go and get the clothes while I will stay over here", Alexis nodded and then went in to get the clothes. "Here you go, quickly wear them, we can win," Jayden wore them and Alexis snapped a picture of hi. Then she went back in to put the clothes back.

(Team 2) "I am stuffed, I can't eat anymore" Chazz said after eating 20 sandwiches. "Me too but lets keep on eating" Mindy said, "By the way I was wandering that they never asked us to eat those sandwiches, they just wanted us to bring them golden egg sandwich, so why are we eating them" Chazz said and both of them started to look at each other then anime fell. "Ok, now be quick and find that one" Mindy said being frustrated "Here it is" Chazz held the sandwich as Mindy snapped the pick.

(Team 3) "I am exhausted, can't we just continue it later or probably except defeat" said jasmine. "You know what, we can't" he said as he threw the roll, "3 more to more to go", "I can't" said Jasmine and Bastion threw one more roll, "Perhaps this will boost you Up", Bastion quickly kissed her on her lips giving her no time to react. "Got some boost in you" Both picked up one of the last two rolls and threw it together then they snapped a picture, Jasmine came to Bastion and kissed as hard as she could, but it wasn't time for romance, they had a competition to win and so bastion pulled her back and then both started running back to the beach.

(Team 4) "Atticus what will we do" Syrus asked in a scared voice. "We will cheat" Atticus replied, "We have to take a picture remember" Syrus said, "Ok then you will go in and I got a little work to do so I will be right back" Syrus anime fell as Atticus was trying to escape, "Uh well lets go back to beach and see who wins" Atticus said, "Yeah right" we are too scared to go to abandoned dorm.

(On the beach) Zane and Serenity were holding hands of each other and sitting on the beach watching the roars of wave. "You know, I never thought that we will be together this quickly" Serenity said and started kissing Zane once again. They were having their romantic time until another picture snapped and Atticus fell of the tree. Syrus anime fell but got up quickly. "So big bro you got a girlfriend so how come never told me about her" Sy teased. Atticus stood up scratching his head and then said. "Have you told Mr. unlucky about this?" Atticus asked. Sy asked in confusion, "Who is Mr. unlucky?" serenity shook her head saying no and by that Sy got it that they were talking about Jayden.

Alexis and Jayden just came there and saw Atticus and Syrus standing, "I guess we lost" Jayden said with a dumb voice. "No, they were just too scared to go to abandoned dorm that they came back" Serenity replied. "Here's the prove that we did it" Jaden showed them the picture and everyone started to laugh as hard as they could, "Jayden, you really resemble Crawler in this dress" Sy said and Jayden sweat dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Final task**

Everyone was there now and they were looking at the winners of the competition, Jayden and Alexis. "So Alexis, draw a card out and then you have to do that" Serenity pointed out the bowl on the table. Alexis crossed her fingers and picked one. (What the hell I am not doing this but in order to win I have to and more over Jayden wants to win) thought Alexis, "C'mon we want to go now, be quick" Everyone shouted. "Well not that quick, Jayden you got to pick yours too", Jayden rushed to pick one (what the hell, I can't sing and what I have to sing is a romantic song) Jaden's thought rushed through him, "C'mon Jayden I will give you the support of background music" Atticus yelled, (Ok then, here we go):

Girl, girl i am going out my mind

And even tough I don't really know you

I must've been runnin outta time

I'm waiting for the moment I can show you

And baby girl I want you to know

I'm watching u go

I'm watching u pass me by

It's real love that you don't know about

Baby I was there all alone

When you'd be doin things I would watch you

I picture you and me all alone

I'm wishing you was someone I can talk to

I gotta get you outta my head

But baby girl I gotta see you once again, again

It's real love that you don't know about

Every night when I would go to sleep

I couldn't stop dreaming about you

Your love has got me feeling kinda weak

I really can't see me without you

And now you're runnin round in my head

I'm never gonna let you slip away again, again

It's real love that you don't know about

Every now and then when I want you

I wish that I could tell you that I want you

If I could have a chance to talk wit cha

if I could have a chance to walk wit cha

Then I would stop holding it in

And never have to go through his again, again

It's real love that you don't know about

Today when I saw you alone

I knew I had to come up and approach you

Cuz girl I really gotta let you know

All about the things you made me go through

And now she lookin at me in the eye

And now you got me hopin I ain't dreamin again, again

It's real love that you don't know about

Every now and then when I want you

I wish that I could tell you that I want you

If I could have a chance to talk wit cha

if I could have a chance to walk wit cha

Then I would stop holding it in

And never have to go through his again, again

It's real love that you don't know about

You're the one that I want and know i can take it from here

No, no, no, no, no an even though I don't really know you

I gotta lot of love I wanna show you

And you be right there in front of me

I see you messin in front of me

No. no, no girl I need your love baby I need your love

Well as soon he ended the song Alexis ran towards him and fulfilled what was written in the card, their lips joined together and then were lost in their own world, that is until another snap was heard and Alexis ran towards Atticus for taking that picture while Jayden stood there wandering what just happened. Well whatever it was I was something good he thought in his head and then started walking back to the dorm all alone, after that Jasmine and Bastion started to run in the woods by themselves. "I will get some other time" Alexis yelled at Atticus who ran away with Zane to Obelisk Blue while Serenity, Sy and Alexis started walking back to their dorm leaving Mindy and Chazz alone on the beach in the dark.

"Mindy, you know what, the kiss on that day, I am able to forget it, I don't know why but my mind says that I……I……..Iaminlovewithyou" (_I am in love with you_) Chazz said that as quick as he could and then turned over, suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and turned him over, "Me too" Mindy said it before Chazz could say something she kissed her making quiet. Well the good times were over as they had to kiss each other good bye.

"Alexis, do you want to swap with me" Syrus asked Alexis. "Swap?" Alexis saw him in confusion. "I was thinking if you want to sleep with Jayden then I would swap with you" said Sy and Alexis nodded trying to hide the blush on her face. They entered the dorm at once "We will swap in 2 hours after we go to bed" Sy whispered and Alexis nodded. "Lexi, here you go, its girlish so I think you should wear it" Jayden threw a necklace towards Alexis as she nodded, for the first day all of them went to bed without any chit chat until Professor Banner showed up, "So how was the party boys", They all got up and then sat on a table telling Professor Banner about what happened today except for the singing and kissing part and kept on discussing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The bad news**

They all got up from the table as professor Banner took his leave, Sy switched off the lights and everyone went to sleep, after 2 hours Alexis and Sy swapped places, Alexis was so happy to see Jayden next to her, "He looks so cute, so innocent" said Alexis to herself as she hugged Jayden and hoping that he won't wake up but Jaden had different plans, "Lexi, don't speak up loud, I don't want to wake others up, well not right now" Jaden said seeing Alexis hugging her. Alexis was a bit shocked to see Jaden up, but then she obeyed Jaden and said softly, "So why haven't you slept yet is there something wrong." Alexis Asked Jaden who sighed and spoke, "I want to know a few things from you, first) did you just kissed me back there because it was a task assigned to you, second) why did you swept with Sy," Jaden stopped and waited for and answer, "I kissed you because…..because………….because I lo……..Of the task and I wanted to just sleep next you and that's all. Jaden smirked as if he got an answer he was looking for, he lied over Alexis as their bodies were just few millimetre away from each other and held her hands back with his hands and said, "Looks like Queen has fallen for a slacker" and when Alexis wanted to reply she felt something touching her lips, Jaden was kissing Alexis, Alexis' had a rush of thoughts through her mind, she wanted to pull Jaden back but she felt like her body won't respond and she let Jaden kiss him (Its to good to be true, Jaden kissing me without even thinking, I think I am in a world of peace and love, I wish this could last for eternity but the moments don't stop for anyone and neither did the moment of love stayed for Jaden and Alexis as Sy yawned. The two of them wanted to sleep having hands on each others shoulder but they were thinking about what others will think of them.

The pleasant sun rose into the sky and with that, a guy disappeared from the room he and his friends were sleeping in. Jaden had lots of things that were bothering him like he had a brother arriving to duel academy after 2 days and then he wanted to know why Chancellor Shepherd called him. "Uh man, I got a burden of lots of things but I am more concerned about my brother who will be arriving here in 2 days. I can't tell him that I love Alexis because he has always been against love and if I told him then I might be in trouble." When he stopped pondering upon his brother he looked at the time and it was about time for breakfast but this time instead of breakfast he headed to Chancellor Shepherd's Office who was also having his breakfast upon Jaden's arrival. "Surprised to see this early in the morning and I predict that you didn't had you breakfast." Shepherd asked Jaden with a grin on his face but Jaden was a bit serious and asked him directly about the report he was going to show him a day ago. "Jaden at this moment I don't have the report but I would break the bad news to you" Shepherd said that to Jaden looking in the window of his office. After listening what was in the report Jaden couldn't stay on his feet and for first time in his life a tear dropped from his face in front of someone. "Are you sure about it." Jaden asked Shepherd once again as he wasn't able to belief what he was hearing. "I am afraid that it's true and so I think that it would be better to duel less in a week so that you don't feel the pain that much and if you still won't control your duelling then I am afraid that it's a possibility that……" after telling Jaden each and every detail of what was in his report he just walked away out of the office and then wanted to vanish in the forest but just roamed in it and hopefully wasn't even thinking of classes and detentions he had. "So the Slifer Slacker is once again late, I guess this time I will give him a detention of 2 hours so that he comes in time in my class" Dr. crawler said to himself and then a guy from stuff showed up in the class telling Dr. Crawler that Jaden won't be showing for the class for this week. After hearing the news Dr. didn't knew to be happy or to be sad for a Slifer Slacker missing from the class.

Serenity was sitting next to Sy in the place of Jaden and started asking him if he knows where his brother was but he just shook his head. Alexis was really sad on the disappearance of Jaden and wanted to find but being hopeless she thought of asking Chancellor Shepherd about the disappearance of Jaden and as soon as class was over all the gang went to ask Chancellor about Jaden but he didn't replied and ordered them to leave. Being hopeless all of them went to their dorm but Zane and Serenity had some different plans as Zane pulled Serenity back from the crew and when the crew was gone Zane took her into the forest and both of them started to talk about Jaden. Both of them went deep in the forest and Zane confronted Serenity that they will find Jaden. "Zane you know my other brother is coming in 2 days and I don't want him to know about our relationship because he doesn't believes in love and doesn't wants his sister or brother to fall in love" Serenity said to Zane with a pleading voice. Zane agreed and then both stood next to a tree, Zane had his hands around Serenity's waist and Serenity had her head on Zane shoulder. Both of them were silent and were wondering in their own world of love.

It was midnight and Syrus was sleeping was sleeping on his bed while Serenity was sleeping on the bed below Syrus. Alexis was looking out of the window I hope of finding Jaden some where in the dark. (Where are you Jaden, Where Are you) Alexis screamed in her thoughts while she felt two hands surrounding her waist then she heard a voice of a boy who came close to her ear and whispered "I think it would be better for you to sleep or Crawler will give you detention." Then the boy kissed her on the cheek and before Alexis was able to see who he was, he disappeared into thin air. (I think I have lost it, Jaden really is getting to my head) she thought as she went to bed. She was still thinking about Jaden but Jaden had something more big to worry about. "I hope he is save where ever he is" Alexis whispered and with it she went to sleep.

Jaden was worried about his brother and his report and was sitting at the end of the forest and viewing the see, the waves were roaring and he was viewing and pondering over on it. The moon was shinning with the stars in the sky, he thought of how peaceful the view was and then he went to sleep on the grass.

Jaden was up early saw a sun rising, "It's as beautiful as the golden egg sandwich and since I mentioned tat I am really feeling hungry" Jaden had a little smirk on his face but when he thought that he might have to face his love, he froze on his way and remained sat down. Jaden then sat there for a while.

"Guys you all go to class and tell Crawler that I have gone for search of Jaden you all should stay" Alexis said to the rest of the crew who were willing to go with Alexis but Alexis forbade them from following her and so she left the red dorm and went in search of Jaden. She went a little deep in the forest and when she reached the end she began to fell thirsty and sat down to have a drink. Little did Alexis know was that Jaden was starring at here from a tree. He thought of showing up but before he could even decide he fell from the tree and Alexis ran towards him with water. "Jaden where have you been" Alexis asked with happiness on his face and before even Jaden could say he was silenced by soft lips touching his and kissing him. He eventually summoned the strength he need and pulled Alexis back. "Why Jaden, what's wrong with you" Alexis asked with a pleading face. Jaden just replied by saying "I wish it wasn't true but it is and if you will be with me then won't be doing any good instead I will cause a lot of pain to you" Jaden said to Alexis walking towards the tree. "I don't believe that. Can you please tell me what is wrong or what is irritating you so much to think like that?" Alexis asked as she was about to cry and so Jaden had no choice and took her promise of not telling anyone. She nodded and Jaden told her about his brother who going to arrive tomorrow. "What wrong with your brother" Alexis asked. Jaden made fake problems with his brother and told that to Alexis, she then stood up and ran towards Jaden who held her in his arms for a while, Alexis said that she wanted to enjoy the little time they have together but Jaden had a very different motive. " listen Alexis, I hate you and so you hate me too but you don't know" Jaden started to walk away from Alexis and as soon as he turned his face away from Alexis, he eyes were filled with tears which started to drop really fast and he didn't wanted to show his emotions to Alexis. Alexis just hoped that Jaden will return son enough and when the times come she will be more than happy to welcome him but only one question was moving in her mind, when will he become normal again? Jaden was once a very cheerful and happy guy but after listening to Shepherd that morning, he was more broken into pieces and started to act like a guy who was serious and never had pleasure in laughing. In fact he turned into a cold hearted guy and by the time he returned to duel academy. In a day every one started to call him the Ice King. His return made his a bit happy but his behaviour was what they all were sad about. The wish they knew what was going on and if they could help Jaden with it. Jaden now never lived with his friends instead he went into the forest and spent his night in a house which had sky as its roof and earth as its floor and leaves of trees as a blanket to keep him warm in the night.

"What happened to Jaden? He is not being himself. I wish he would return to us like he was" Sy said and everyone else nodded. "Hey guys, tomorrow morning my big bro is showing, he will be arriving at docks in the evening, anyone want to go there and help me in receiving him." Serenity tried to change the topic and everyone nodded on it but it proved to be less affective to change the topic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Syrus knows the truth**

The sun rose and the GX gang went to the academy to attend the lessons they had. Jaden arrived right on time and everyone was starring at him as a cheering guy has turned into a cold hearted ice King. The gang was hoping to find a way to get to Jaden and return to his normal self but at the moment they had no other choice but to wait. Al last the lessons were over and the gang headed back to the dorm except for Jaden whose home now-a-days was in the forest and the time passed as everyone came to docks to greet Jaden's bro. The ship was about to arrive in 2 minutes as everyone was watching the ship in the water. The ship stopped by and a boy jumped out of it. He had grey and dark blue hair and grey eyes filled with pain and the symptoms of anger were shown by his face. Everyone happily greeted him but this guy was interested in only two of them. One his sister and other Alexis. Chazz was about to blow himself in anger as the guy just passed through him without paying him a slightest bit of attention and so Bastion but Sy was trying to hold them back and so was Zane.

"Brother how was journey" serenity asked her brother as he replied by saying, "fine", "What's your name?" Alexis asked in a confusing way but the boy said," Names Kai". Everyone started to walk back to the dorm but this time Kai had a plan to ambush on Jaden as his sister told him that because of some news he lives in forest. "Serenity, I will be back after a while" Kai said and then disappeared in search of Jaden. Jaden was watching everything that happened on the docks and it looked like he got every piece of his plan in place. "What are you doing here? Jaden" Kai asked after suddenly appearing behind him, "Why don't you tell me that first and then I ill tell why I am here" Jaden looked in the eyes of his brother, "I saw you paying a little attention to Alexis back there on the docks, like her?" Jaden asked without giving away any expression on it. "Don't talk about liking and love and other trash, answer my question" Kai roared at Jaden who then started to walk away without replying to his big brother.

Kai returned to the dorm and entered the room but seeing the room full he predicted that he might have to sleep outside the room and so without asking anyone for room he went out and lied down on the grass staring at the sky and the watching the stars shine, "Hey Kai, what's up with sleeping outside" Kai looked around and saw Zane. "I never asked for help" Kai said that and started to walk away. Kai was thinking about the girl wearing the blue Obelisk uniform but wasn't really accepting that he is love with her until she appeared by her in the dark and they both started to have a little chit chat with each other, "So Kai, why are you here anyway" Alexis asked Kai who was staring at the sky, "To keep an eye on my young brother and sister, I don't want them to slip away" Kai replied. Kai was feeling like he was in some other world when he was talking to Alexis and now was getting around that he has a crush on her but all he needed was a push and who could him a better push then Jaden.

It was the start of the weekend and it was almost dawn when Kai woke up and went for a walk when he saw Jaden still snoring loud in the forest. "So he lies over here" Kai mumbled and then woke him up, Jaden saw him and Alexis in the night together last night and was ready to charge, "So bro here to wake me up?" Jaden said to his brother with a grin on his face as if he wasn't the kind of Ice king students said he was, "I thought I heard a few students saying you Ice king but you are quiet different" Kai said as Jaden said, "I was but after seeing you last night the ice broke around the king and the king changed back to normal, by the way let me tell you one think you are in love with Alexis even though you don't believe in love" Jaden said which made Kai a little nervous. Both of the brother had a little chit chat, Jaden told him about every thing that has happened so far and both of them just lied on the grass and talked over love as Jaden had convinced his brother Kai to believe in love, Jaden started living in his favourite red dorm again and Kai and Alexis' grew further in their friend ship until was like a hard metal which was unable to break. Jaden was living on a distance with Alexis while Chazz and Bastion were going further n their love with Mindy and Jasmine. Zane and Serenity started to spend more time with each other in loneliness then with their friends. Every other relation had been so strong in a month but the only question was that what is between Kai, Jaden and Alexis. Most of the gang thought that it was a love triangle but little did they know was that Jaden was happy that his plan was going perfectly.

The moon was shining in the midnight and everyone was sleep except for Jaden who was trying to get out of the room in silence and so he did. After getting out of the room he opened his PDA and messaged to the nurse in the hospital of academy, he then rushed to the hospital and spent all his time there for the rest of the night. Kai was the first one to wake up early in the morning while Jaden was missing he ran towards forest when he saw standing next to a tree, "What are you doing here" Kai asked Jaden, "Well its been half an hour since I am here" Jaden replied and both of them just stood their in silence, Kai left Jaden on himself as he ran away in the woods for something, as soon as he left Alexis came out and stood next to Jaden who was happy with that. "Jaden I ----- I -------I" Alexis stopped as she saw a Photograph of a girl falling from his pocket, "Who is she?" Alexis asked Jaden who said "My girlfriend", as soon as Jaden said that Alexis' heart broke into pieces and she started to walk away from Jaden, she thought about the talk she had with him in the forest, (So those comments about his brother were all a lie, he just made them up) Alexis thought and couldn't stand with it but she had to and so she did.

Sy saw all that happen and when Alexis ran away in the forest Sy came to him

Syrus: You love her don't you?

Jaden: Who, no I don't love Alexis.

Syrus: when did I said Alexis

Jaden: It's nothing like that, I told you I don't love her.

Syrus: I am your friend, you can't lie to me.

Jaden: (Having tears in his eyes) so what else could I have done. Tell her the truth? When you can't bear to hear the truth then how ca…. can she. What should I say? What should I do Syrus. Should i tell her that for the first time in life this heart has beaten for some else. First time in the life this heart has breathed for someone else, for the first time this heart has loved someone. Alexis the love from this heart is strong but the heart itself is very weak. How can I give him a weak heart, Syrus? How can I tell her that the girl in that picture is not my girlfriend but she is my friend, my doctor who is working days and nights just to keep me alive for a few more days, damit. I am dieing Syrus.

Syrus: (starts to have tears in his eyes too) that not true, it will all be alright it will be.

Jaden: I am your friend Syrus, you can't lie to me Syrus. If you will become weak like this then what will happen to me? Please Syrus.

Syrus: (washing away his tears) I will hide all my pain but will you be able to hide your love.

Jaden: That's not my love. That is love of some one else and its my last wish to deliver this love to him. ( Jaden starts to have a flood of tears flowing through his eyes but tries to stop it)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I hope you liked my story in previous chapters. I would be really happy if you have any comments or anything to tell me so that I could improve my story. Please review on this story so that I know that am I writing a good story or just fine. Uh yeah, sorry for not writing any author's note in the earlier chapter and I want to tell you that all of the gang in my story are like 19 years old and for next 2 or 3 chapters there would be a lot of conversation like the conversation at the end of the last chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Convincing Kai **

* * *

Kai was sleeping on the grass at the end of the island and thinking about his very new and strong bond of friendship with Alexis. Soon he saw Alexis running in woods and so he followed her. "Alexis, wait" Kai yelled but Alexis ignored him and ran until she reached the end of the cliff. "Alexis, what's wrong, why are you running in forest like this" Kai asked after reaching to her. "Jaden….Jaden has a girlfriend" Alexis said while she had tears in her beautiful eyes, "WHAT! So why did you fall in love with him" Kai asked being a little shocked, "If I had known that why would I have fallen in love with him" Alexis said being a little irritated from Kai's stupid questions, "so what now" Kai asked being a little polite which was obviously not the style of cold Kai, "What now, first I didn't knew how to love and now I don't know how to forget it" Alexis replied being a little calm. Kai thought that it was better to leave her alone at the moment and so he just started to walk to red dorm. Alexis was watching the waves in the sea and fell on the ground.  
Kai reached the red dorm which was empty. He thought it would be better for him to sit outside and view the nature. He was lying on the grass that suddenly Jaden came from no where. "Bro you love Alexis don't you" Jaden asked with a calm voice which just caused Kai to get up, "Wha…….What do you mean by love" Kai asked, Jaden just smiled and replied with a line which he sag for Alexis, "It's real love that you don't know about" after that he got up and looked in eyes of his brother, "C'mon bro, I know you love her don't you" Jaden asked in a teasing way, "there's nothing like that" Kai replied with a little hesitation. Jaden knew that he won't admit it but this was the first time when he had done his homework. He than started to walk away, after Jaden was out of Kai's site he called Serenity and asked her to make Kai admit that he loves Alexis which went really smoothly (You know you can't argue with your sisters, at least I can't and what ever she says me I got to admit it). Kai was sitting with Serenity who was trying to convince Kai that he loves Alexis; first he hesitated to admit it but when Serenity told him about Zane he just nodded and admitted that he loves Alexis, Serenity was walking with her brother and both of them were now in Red dorm. Jaden was a genius in this matter and so he asked other to sleep somewhere else because he wanted his time with Kai, Serenity was invited by Zane and others slept in Bastion's room who was a little angry about people banging in his room but then Jasmine took him with her and both slept in Jasmine's room.  
Kai and Jaden were talking to each other over Alexis.  
Jaden: C'mon bro talk about Alexis. Those beautiful eyes of Alexis.  
Kai: Her beautiful face.  
Jaden: Her anger.  
Kai: Her love.  
Jaden: Her smile.  
Kai: When she smiles Jaden: Yeah and her hairs. Alexis.  
Kai: Alexis.  
(Both say together, Alexis)  
Kai: Why are you saying Alexis, Alexis?  
Jaden: I am saying it for you; I have got a girl friend bro.  
Kai: What if you didn't have a girlfriend.  
Jaden: then I wouldn't have left Alexis.  
Kai: ok, so what do I do now?  
Jaden: Please you won't do anything, I will do everything, just do as I say, I have a plan, just six days and girl will be with you.  
Kai: Wow but why six days.  
Jaden: um, I don't work on Sundays. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Guyz heres the 6 daz plan, hope you like it and i will be more than happy to know what you think should happen, like should it be Alexis and Jaden or Alexis and Kai and one more think tell me what you think about other pairing and is there anz one you think could be a girl friend for Sy. Please review **

**Chapter 10: Six day Plan:**

**Day 1:**  
Jaden and Kai are looking outside the window as they see Alexis waiting for Kai so that they could go to class together, "Alexis waits here for me since your break up with her and then we walk to classes together." Kai tells to Jaden with a big smile on his face. "Sooooooo sweet but today you will not go" Jaden say with a serious face. "Why, bro is your plan to bring us together or throw us apart?" Kai asks with a confusing face, "Look there is a theory about girls, he more you run after them the more they run away from you, when you stop running after them they get confused and then run after you and we have to take the advantage of this confused girl," Jaden replies, "Even I am confused" Kai says, "Well you are confused since childhood so there is nothing that can be done about it but trust me, put this device n your ear, it will be connected with the phone and so I will be able to talk to you" Jaden replies with a grin. "Ok.  
When Kai is outside his first class, he contacts with Jaden who is on the leave from classes.  
On the phone:  
Kai: Hello, come in Jaden.  
Jaden: I read you alpha, bravo, Charlie.  
Kai: ok I am outside the class.  
Jaden: Ok, now relax at ease.. at ease and for God sake change your walk.  
Kai: Walk? (Bit confused)  
Jaden: Yes idiot your walk. You know like a cool walk. (Jaden starts to sing on the phone and Kai was having a little dance while walking). Now are you in the class.  
Kai: yeah.  
Jaden: So stop shaking idiot. Do you see Alexis?  
Kai: (Has a little smile and says) Yeah.  
Jaden: Close your mouth idiot. Go and sit next to her but don't talk to her.  
(Kai goes and sits next to Alexis)  
Alexis: Where were you I have been waiting for you for half an hour?  
Jaden: (On phone) don't look towards her bro. Look up, down, side, not on her side opposite side; ok now look at her with anger. (Kai looks at her with anger but not that good). Idiot, do over acting, 1, 2, 3 look at her. (Kai does over acting which scars Alexis a bit)  
Syrus and others look at Kai who was acting weird while Serenity was filling the space of Jaden by sleeping in the class since she wasn't able to have a good sleep with Zane. "I think he has gone insane" Chazz says to Syrus and Bastion, everyone nodded in agreement while Alexis sat there a little too much scared from Kai.

**Day 2**:  
Kai was having another cool walk on Jaden's order. Kai enters the class and is about to sit next to Alexis.  
Jaden: Stupid, don't sit next to Alexis.  
Kai: then where should I sit.  
Jaden: Sit next to some sexy girl.  
Kai: ok, (he sees a girl and without any second thought goes and sits next to her)  
Jaden: ok, hi it's my birthday.  
Kai: Uh, but I thought, well happy birthday.  
Jaden: Idiot. Say it to the girl. Kai say to the girl that it's his birthday who then replies, happy birthday)  
Jaden: Now push your cheek ahead. (Kai moves his cheek ahead and the girl kisses him on cheek thinking that she delivered him a happy birthday kiss.  
Jaden: Did Alexis saw that?  
Kai: Yes... Yes….. Yes Jaden: Ok now hold her, hold her tight… don't let her go. (The girl gets a little irritated and slaps Kai on the face, on which Alexis starts giggling who saw all what happened)  
Kai apologizes to the girl and says to Jaden over and out. Kai was feeling a little embarrassed as he knew that Alexis saw what happened but more of the thing that was bugging him was that will she tell that to everyone. Well what had happened is done.

**Day 3:**  
Kai is getting ready to go to the classes who then saws Jaden behind him. "So is there anything else you want to tell me before I go to class" Kai asks with his spirits high, "Yeah" Jaden replies. So what is that Kai asks with a smile, "You will not go to classes today" Jaden says, "What, no I want to go to class" Kai replies. "Just shut up, you are not going" Jaden replies and locks the door.  
Night time: (Conversation)  
Kai: Your plan is all rubbish. I haven't talked to Alexis since 3 days.  
Jaden: Even I haven't spoken to her since 3 days.  
Kai: But you don't lover her stupid.  
Jaden: Ah, good point but don't worry she will call you now but you won't talk to her.  
Kai: No I will.  
Jaden: no (The phone bell rings and Kai pushes Jaden away to get to phone)  
Kai: Alexis I love you I love you I love you. Uh, sorry, Jaden Serenity is calling you on the phone.  
Jaden: It's always sister who runs to rescue. ( talks on the phone) Serenity I love you I love you I love you, (At this Kai looks at Jaden in anger who knows that Jaden is copying his lines.) So what is it.  
Serenity: It's not important since my brothers are having a little chat on some important issues so I will tell you later.  
Jaden: ok bye.  
Kai: see, Alexis didn't call.  
Jaden: C'mon I know Alexis. She will get up, pick up the phone but then her ego will come in and she will say forget it. This is how Alexis is but she is your friend, She will be missing you and will get up again, She will curse you twice and the will call you.  
(The bell rings and Kai doesn't believes but when the answer machine starts, he hears Alexis' voice and trys to pick up the phone but Jaden prevents him from picking up the phone)  
Kai: Uh no.

**Day 4:**  
Kai gets reminded what Jaden said him (I will speak what I and Jaden discussed last night, I hope it works) Kai thinks and when he reaches Alexis talking to another girl. Alexis starts to walk away from Kai saying that he has gone mad. Kai reaches her and says.  
Alexis: Leave my hand just leave my hand. I don't know what has happened to you, you have gone mad. For last 3 days, Where were you, when I needed a friend where were you?  
Kai: I am tired; I am tired of being your friend.  
Alexis: What?  
Kai: What what, if you want to laugh, it's Kai. When you want to cry, it's Kai and when you want to love then it is someone else. It's not going to work anymore. We are friends right.  
Alexis: Yeah.  
Kai: So once a man said, "the first and last step towards love is friendship", there are just few steps Alexis. Take a step Alexis and the you will find the path, think, think and for that I will give you… my whole life.  
Kai walks away and Alexis stays there confused on what Kai was talking about. She wondered about it all day.

**Day 5:**  
Alexis waits for Kai on the usual spot where she did and when Kai shows up he gives her a gift, "How are you doing, sweety?" Kai says that and kisses her on her cheek. She opens the gift and sees a dress, a red shining dress with a letter. The letter (the red in here is the colour of the heart, on you I'm sure it looks smart, its not a gift it's a question, will you go with me on the Friday night dance) Alexis gets confused but giggles a bit.  
Jaden's plan was working really smoothly and Kai was like flying in the air. The letter was more like a love letter for Alexis which she just putted back in the gift. Jaden was happy and after giving tips to Kai he walked into the forest with Serenity. "Serenity you know why I broke up with Alexis" Jaden asked Serenity who replied by saying, "Yeah, because you got a girlfriend". Jaden was trying to control himself but the pain was so massive that he was going to tell Serenity. "No, let me tell you a secret of mine which only me and Syrus know. I have a heart problem and I don't have a lot of days left". "NO……………. please tell me that you are joking, please bro, don't tell me that this is the reason you broke up with Alexis. Please say that it's just a stupid joke of yours" Serenity started crying after saying that. Jaden put his hand on his sister's head that was resting on his shoulder. C'mon sis, if you will be like this then I will be completely broken, please sis don't let anyone else know that, please". Both brother sister stopped crying but what Serenity heard today, she was broken into half. She couldn't believe her ears but then on other hand she had to respect what her brother wanted from her and hide her pain and tears and pushed a smile on her face. "Thanks Serenity, you are the best and I knew I could trust you". Both went back to the dorms, (Serenity sleeps with Zane remember). After their good byes Jaden walked into his dorm seeing Kai sleeping.

**Day 6:**  
Jaden woke up seeing Kai sitting on a seat. "Hey, what's up bro" Jaden asked when he was yawning. "Hey bro, I am going to talk to Alexis, any advice" Kai asked Jaden who then told him something and then went back to sleep.  
Kai and Alexis were arguing on going to the dance practice but after all Kai was under Jaden's school and so Alexis had to go with him to practice dance. They were dancng while Jaden was looking them from the balcony of the hall. "Life's changing every moment, sometimes its shadow in the life and sometimes it's the sunshine, live life to the fullest, whatever time you have in yours, for tomorrow might never come" Jaden said that to himself thinking that what will tomorrow bring for him.

Somebody gotta tell me what tomorrow brings And now I feel my life is just another dream Even if i'm lost im gonna find a way And even if i'll never see another day Just tell me what tomorrow brings..

My life's been all the same I'm thinkin that it'll start to change I'm thinkin that it's startin to let go I've gotta let go of all them things All the hard times I know they've been Slowly startin to float away I'm thinkin that i've gotta let go If you could show me what tomorrow brings

Oh no Who knows What's going on When your living the life that gets harder When your liking the change you get caught up Oh no Who knows What's going on When your feelin alone and go crazy And your screamin my Lord wont you save me

Somebody gotta tell me what tomorrow brings And now I feel my life is just another dream Even if i'm lost im gonna find a way And even if i'll never see another day Just tell me what tomorrow brings..

I was strugglin days and nights But now everything's goin alright I'm thinkin that i'm startin to move on I've gotta move on and live my life I've gotta think out everything Coz there is no one to show me the way I'm thinkin that i'm startin to move on Coz ?? show me what tomorrow brings

Oh no Who knows What's going on When your living the life that gets harder When your liking the change you get caught up Oh no Who knows What's going on When your feelin alone and go crazy And your screamin my Lord wont you save me

Somebody gotta tell me what tomorrow brings And now i feel my life is just another dream Even if im lost im gonna find a way And even if i'll never see another day Just tell me what tomorrow brings...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: So tell me what you think about my 6 day plan and sorry to end it with a song but i thought it would be good, in the next chapter Alexis will discover everything about their plan except fot Jaden's problem, well it would be save to say that next xhapter depends on what you guyz think pairing should be, in my opinion Kai would be kool with Alexis but i want to know what you think so that i could write the next chapter according to your wishes. Apart from that, next chapter would have a lot more drama but pairing will be made in next xhapter and then last 1 or 2 chapters will be full of romance and fun  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: sorry guyz for delaying the chapter for long, so here it is and that right, Alexis will discover the 6day plan. I hope you are enjoying the storyline.**

Chapter 11- Alexis discovers the plan

Kai was thanking his brother Jaden on what he did for him. "Thanks bro, you are not a human , you are something else, man what a plan, 6 days and the girl will be with you. Man, you should write a book on it. You are genius, you are intelligent, you are brilliant." "Hmm, what I did for you I did but………." Jaden sees Alexis on the door while Kai can't see her as she was on his back. "I…. I didn't did anything for you. It's everything because of you love. It's everything because of you" Jaden tries to make Kai see Alexis who was in the room. "Jaden you are great. You did everything and now you are not even taking the credit. Man………" Kai gets interrupted by Jaden and Kai shouts "Listen to me, the truth is that because of you Alexis is in my heart, in my breath, in my…." Kai was about to say but again Jaden interrupts and says "she is in your room, Kai thinks that Jaden is just giving a compliment but after a minute he turns around and sees Alexis who has tears dropping from her eyes. "Alexis wait" Both shout together as Alexis runs away from the red dorm. Jaden and Kai run and Jaden grabs her with her hand:

Alexis: let go, just leave my hand, I don't want to listen to you and your non sense. Get lost.

Jaden: Wait Alexis, listen to me please.

Alexis. Leave me, I have listened to what I could. What a plan. You thought that since I can't deliver Alexis love but I can find love for her. So then you went to

Kai and said him that his friendship is love and you, Kai, fell for that. I don't believe that you love me but the fact is that you broke my heart. I know first in my  
life I didn't had happiness but I had a friend but you, Jaden you took him away from me.Jaden: it's not like that.

Alexis: leave me.

Alexis started to walk away while Jaden pulls out a dairy out of Kai's jacket. Jaden opens the dairy and opens empty pages.

Jaden: Alexis, I wish I could tell you how much, I love you, I love you very very much, I love you and it's written and… and… when I close my eyes I see you, when I open my eyes I want to see you, when you are not with me I feel you everywhere around me every moment, my eyes are searching for my Alexis, call it my love, madness or just my heartbeat… it's same thing for me. A lot of people had loved before but no one can love like me because no one has you Alexis. I can't forget you Alexis, in fact I don't even want to forget you, you are mine, I will love you forever, I will love you till I die and even after that, (Alexis and Jaden start to have tears in their eyes while Kai looks at Jaden who said what wasn't even written in the book). This is all written in the dairy, this is what Kai has written, how…… how can he break your heart.

Jaden walks away while Alexis look at Kai and after a while she walks away too. Kai goes to Jaden and asks him about what he said while he says that he just said what was in Kai's heart and then moves away from Kai.

Serenity finds Alexis on the end of island and goes towards her. She puts her hand on Alexis shoulder. "listen Alexis, Life never gives anyone a second chance but you are lucky to get one, look Jaden was your past but Kai is your present. If you even leave Kai then you will become a lot lonelier in your life, he loves you and what he did is ask Jaden for help." Serenity tries to convince Alexis. "But what was the reason to get to your love with help." Alexis replied, "He just used to help to get his love, what did he did wrong, I will say you one last time, Kai loves you, he knows that you love someone else but still he loves you, that is his strength, this is love, if you will reject him than that would be a decision of a girl but if you will repent on it later than that would be the pain of a woman"  
The next day Alexis goes to red dorm and talks to Kai. "Key, Kai I want to talk to you well actually its private so please come. I will meet you near the light house tonight" Kai nodded and before he was able to say anything else Alexis walked away.

Kai was too happy to know that Alexis want to talk to him in night near the light house. The time flew away like wind and the night arrived. Kai arrived at the light house before Alexis. The time passed and Alexis arrived. Before Alexis was able to say anything Kai started to speak. "Listen, I know at the moment you don't have love for me in your heart but I also know that someday you will have, so please…" Kai bended on his knee and offered her red roses "will you go on the dance party with me?" Alexis got reminded what serenity told her last night and what could she do as she nodded her head. Kai was so happy, he called Jaden and the gang, they all were in the red dorm sitting in one room waiting for what happened, Jaden saw a message on his PDA from Kai and he opened it, at that moment everyone were silent and were waiting to know what happened, "Kai asked to Alexis" Jaden said with a sad face and pretended to give the answer as no with his expressions, after a while he said "She agreed" everyone jumped in joy and were so happy, "C'mon guys I want a hug" Jaden shouted as everyone hugged him while Jaden had tears in his eyes which were washed my his sister, Serenity whispered, "Brother, please not in front of everyone" Jaden just nodded.

The dance party was few days away and every couple of the gang decided to dance, Chazz was with Mindy, Bastion with Jasmine and Zane with Serenity, Kai and Alexis were happy to dance with each other. Syrus and Jaden just walked out of the dorm as they were the only two who didn't had a couple. "C'mon guys, cheer up" Kai came from no where as both of them pushed a grin on their faces. "So preparing for dance with Alexis" Jaden asked, "Yeah sort of" Kai replied with a grin on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: Sorry for making it sad and stuff but i like sad stories a lot... hmm... lets see their are doing to be at least 2 more chpters of sadness and then romance between Alexis and Jaden will start, and kai will...well that would be no fun telling you what happens in the story... i hope you enjoy it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: So this chapter is a sad one too but let me make it clear don't think that Kai and Alexis will go along, Jaden will be entering soon but the problem is that will he go against his brother or will a girl efeect their brotherly relation... well find it out in later chapters... uh by the way in this chapter alexis will find out about jaden's heart problem.**

Chapter 12: The Dance party

The day of dance party arrived, everyone got dressed. Syrus was just wearing his Uniform and same was with Jaden. Serenity was wearing a black dress which was reaching her toes and red shoes were shining on her feet. Red lipstick was looking so beautiful on her face that every boy was wishing to dance with her but the lucky break of dance was for Kai. Kai was wearing his uniform too as he didn't knew what to wear for the party. Other girls of the gang were dressed in red while boys were in black and white. The dance was about to start, DJ showed up on the stage and asked everyone to stand with their couples. Every one did so but the next thing DJ said just left everyone with open mouth and everyone started looking at their couples, DJ asked them to wear masks and then as everyone chose one the lights were turned off as the students didn't had time to stand with their couples and they started to whisper as DJ said in mike that it's all part of the dance, you will have to find your couples and then dance and most importantly kiss them even if it is wrong, boys were acting as if they had seen a ghost. Everyone started to move as they had no other choice but to trust in themselves, Jaden and Sy didn't bothered to get involved and walked away so that they could find a place where they could rest.  
Both reached the dorm and were silent then Sy spoke up, "Jaden what now?" Jaden didn't answered and remained silent, Jaden was so in the thoughts of Alexis that he couldn't even feel Sy shaking him, Sy stopped shaking as a drop f water fell from Jaden's eye onto his hand, He thought that is was better to be silent for the moment, Jaden then started to talk, "Sy I thought it won't be that difficult but now I realize how much pain it causes, I saw Alexis walking in front of me to Kai, I thought It would be easy but now my thoughts are hunting me down and saying me to get back Alexis but now I can't do it, I just……." Tears started to drop from his eyes as Sy was noticing the pain Jaden was feeling in his heart, "At least it's better then to be rejected by some one on the face" Sy said and then silence wrapped the room, Jaden washed his tears to look towards Sy who was trying not to cry in front of his friend, those words that came out of Sy's mouth were killing Jaden as he found out that Sy was rejected by a girl, Jaden started thinking about Sy and asked Sy about the girl but Sy remained silent as he was not willing to tell Jaden or anyone else about the girl, Jaden and Sy were feeling two different types of pain and both were even more sour then being dead, "Tomorrow is the last day of my life" Jaden said with a cold voice, Sy got up on that and started looking at Jaden who was staring outside the window, "Sy, you know my father died when I was 5 years old and whenever I asked mom where my father is, she told me that he has become a star, I asked why did he left us and my mom said that when ever God needs some one he calls him to where he is, tomorrow I will be within those stars, shining over Duel academy and my eyes will be looking for my Alexis" Jaden was telling Sy as a girl of Slifer red dorm heard them speaking secretly.  
Chazz and Mindy were rocking the party as they were able to find out each other but Zane and Bastion were lost in the crowd, Alexis and Kai were standing next to each other and Kai was waiting for Alexis to start as he was shy but Alexis was more shy then he was, luckily some one mistakenly pushed Alexis and she fell over Kai and both of them started dancing with any further delay, Serenity and Jasmine were trying hard to find Zane before the lights come on, If the lights were turned on than they will have to dance with the boy who will be next to them and Serenity didn't wanted to kiss anyone else except Zane, the time was running fast and a boy came in front of Serenity, "Are you Serenity" the boy asked and Serenity nodded, Zane told him that it was him and both started to dance before the lights were turned on, Bastion was calculating the probability of finding Jasmine instead of searching for her, Bastion was lucky as he saw Jasmine standing back and before he could turn around, received a slap from Jasmine for calculating and not trying to find her, the dance party was now rocking as everyone was with the right couple.  
Jaden and Sy were sitting in silence once again before Jaden started to breath heavily placing one of his hand on the position of his heart, Sy realized that the heart problem has started to effect Jaden and before he could call to the hospital Jaden broke his PDA preventing him from communicating with anyone, Sy was angry on it but it wasn't time for that as Jaden needed a quick medical check up but before any moment Jaden said, "Sy don't try to call anyone, if you are a true friend then why don't you just let me die right now before the suffering next few days" Jaden tried to knock out Sy unconscious but he didn't had energy for that and before a blink of an eye, his eyes closed as he was saying Sy… Sy… again and again.  
Jaden started to open his eyes and found out a completely different surrounding then he was before, Jaden turned his eyes to a side to see Sy sitting next to him, "Where am I" Jaden asked while a Nurse came in, Jaden you will be having a transplant of heart today, Jaden eyes widened as he heard that and then he said, "Sure.. so Sy you went against my will" Jaden said looking away from Sy, "I can't see my friend die in front of me" He replied, Jaden agreed on transplant as he had 50 50 chances of surviving and he was convinced that he would die but he made a request before agreeing for operation that it will be in middle of the night and if he dies than non of his friends will be told about that and no one will be informed for operation, everyone agreed and nurse left.  
Alexis and Kai were sitting outside the red dorm as a girl approached them from behind, she didn't knew what to do as she placed her hand on Alexis' and Kai's shoulders and said, "I feel sorry for Jaden, I know he is your brother Kai and you feel really sad but I hope he finds peace where ever he goes" the girl's word confused Alexis and Kai and they turned around and asked her, "where is Jaden going?" Kai asked and the girl started to be a bit confused, "So that means that Jaden is not dieing, he is not suffering from any heart disease, "How do you know that?" Kai asked frustrated as the girl told then that she heard Jaden saying that last night, Alexis fall apart and got reminded of every moment and every thing that has happened, Kai thought that he was deceived by Jaden and Alexis and Kai started to running towards their dorms with tears rushing through their eyes. Sy was walking back from the hospital as he saw them and he quickly informed Jaden through his new PDA, "Shit" he said and got up from his hospital bed and ran towards Kai first. Doctor stopped him but Jaden told him that he has to go and pushed Doctor away.

At red dorm when Jaden enters the room and Kai is staring out the window:  
Kai: so you love Alexis.  
Jaden: I don't love her Kai: Don't pretend, it won't change the truth, Alexis loves you, you love Alexis, where did I come from in this love story. Jaden: Love story is between 2 hearts and after few days my heart won't exist in his story, I will just be a memory. You are the reality, Kai.  
Kai: I have the power to face reality but I don't have strength to fight against memories.  
Jaden: You don't have strength? How can you say that. This means that you don't love Alexis as I thought. Just say that you don't know how to love.  
Kai: What do you know about my love? Alexis is everything to me, she is my life, my love…. (Gets interrupted by Jaden)  
Jaden: And you will let go your life that easily. Why don't you understand, Alexis will get me and then lose everything but she will get nothing by losing you, neither love nor a true friend. Her love is yours, it belongs to you, I just need time and that's what I don't have…… I don't have time. You can't leave Alexis, not for yourself, not for Alexis, at least do it for dieing man, fulfil my last wish Kai. You can't leave Alexis and that's that.  
Jaden starts walking away as Kai shouts from behind, "What would you have done if you were at my place", "I wish I was in your place Kai" Jaden says that and starts walking away.

**Author's note: In next chapter Jaden will talk to Alexis but will it be to make her fall in love with him or will it be to protect the love of his beloved brother... and the secret girl who declines Sy on his face, well i think i will be revealing her in the next chapter... so just keep around coz next chapter is for JadenxAlexis  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Transplanting the heart**

Alexis was standing near the light house remembering of what has happened, Jaden finds her and then come to her. Alexis turns around to see Jaden. Jaden runs his hands through the hairs of Alexis who was resting her head on his chest.

Alexis: You love me that much……. That you want to leave love for me even after you die……. Even if someone else… why do you did this? Why do you love me so much?

Jaden: I don' love you…… I don't love you….. I don't love you, Alexis………. I don't….

Alexis hugs Jaden and Jaden runs his hands through Alexis' hair saying the same thing that he doesn't loves her. "I don't love you…. I don't love anyone" Jaden says with water drops rushing through his eyes, "Why do you love me so much?" Alexis asks him and then starts crying on his chest for a while. Jaden then pushes Alexis back and asks her not to leave Kai and then starts walking away, Sy saw them talking and when Jaden starts walking into woods Sy runs towards him and asks, "Why are you doing this? You might not die and the operation might be………" Jaden interrupts Sy by saying, "Might be……. So what if I die? I won't want Alexis just to stay like that in my memories" Jaden says that and then walks to the hospital for operation.

The moon crawled into the sky and the darkness covered the island, everyone went to sleep except for Alexis and Kai, both of them were thinking about Jaden who wasn't in the room and they were thinking that where could he be? The hospital was silent except for the operation room in which Jaden was lying on the hospital bed and was knocked unconscious for the operation. The operation started at midnight just as Jaden requested and the donor was ready to give his heart to Jaden, the identity of donor was kept secret as he requested and then the operation started. Sy knew that the operation has started and he was worried about it as he was not allowed to be in the hospital.

The day rose and Sy rushed to the hospital to find out what happened in the operation, "Where is Jaden yuki's room" Sy asked to the nurse, "I can't give you any information on Jaden yuki at the moment since he had an operation last night" Nurse said, "Please, pretty please let me see him" Sy asked pleading, "NO means no" nurse said and then started doing her work, Sy started walking to his classes disappointed of no being able to meet Jaden, Sy reached the class and when he entered he saw quite a lot of people missing, in fact none of his friend had showed up, suddenly Chancellor Shepherd started speaking in the speakers, "Students, there is a little problem in duel academy and that is the reason that you will be having a week holiday and after that there is a little surprise to cheer up the students" students started talking to each other and rushed out of the class.

Sy was walking to the end of the island thinking about Jaden, (Duel academy really is facing some problems, I wonder what will happen if the operation is successful, now that Alexis is with Kai with the help of Jaden what will he do if he returns, what will happen to Kai and who will be with Alexis after that) Sy had many questions rising in his mind and he really wanted to know the answer but there was no way to know.

Chazz was wondering around Ra yellow dorm, "What are you doing here Chazz" Bastion yelled at him from the window of his room, "Waiting for you to show up, I want to talk to you so come down" Chazz yelled back which left Bastion clueless of what Chazz wants to talk to him about, He came running in thoughts of something horrible has happened, "So what is it" He asked panting, "Come with me" Both started walking to the forest, "What are we doing in the forest?" Bastion asked being worried, "Listen, you see… like…. Ummm…." Chazz was hesitating which made Bastion more scared, "What do you say that we enter girls dorm" Chazz turning around, "You see, you can enter since you slept with Jasmine last week so I want you to take me there", Bastion anime fell, "OK, but on one condition" Bastion said with a grin, "Now what is that" Chazz said, "you have to snap the pictures of all the couples, I mean the ones which are our friends" He said, "That's totally weird, why would you want their pictures" Chazz asked, Bastion just have him a devilish grin which caused Chazz to shut his mouth.

It was dark and Chazz was sneaking in girl's dorm with Bastion, "Watch it" Chazz said when Bastion stepped on his foot, both started walking again, "It is so relaxing" a voice of a girl came, who was taking bath with her friends, both started walking slowly and were now in the hall of girls dorm, suddenly a door opened and Bastion face turned red and Chazz was half dead, "Hide" Chazz whispered and both started looking around the hall, finally the exited the hall and came in the ground again, "That was close" Chazz said, Bastion had a grin on his face, "What are you so happy about" Chazz asked, "Look over there" Bastion pointed and Chazz turned his face.

"Our whole small gang is scattered" Sy said to himself in the darkness of his room, "Chazz is out some where and bastion is missing too, Alexis is no where to be found and Kai has also vanished, my brother and Serenity just keep on looking at each other in the blue dorm, Jaden is in the hospital and I am not allowed to meet him, only I am left in this room, alone in the darkness" Sy said to himself and started thinking about the days when everything was fine.

Alexis was looking at the stars from the light house, tears had stopped from her eyes and smile was on her face. Kai was lying on the grass thinking about the days when he was just a kid. "I wish I could reverse the time and had never came over here" Kai said to himself and closed his eyes.

"That's just a pipe" Chazz said to Bastion, "It's not just a pipe, it's the way to enter in the dorm, look it ends up near that window and some one left the window open, I think we are lucky" Bastion replied and Chazz started smiling too, "So who is going first" Chazz asked, "You wanted to come so you go first" Bastion replied, Chazz started climbing and Bastion was helping him, "I think you should stop eating Sy and Jaden's food, you are as heavy as an ox" Bastion said bearing the load of Chazz, "Just shut your mouth" Chazz said and started to climb.

**After 10 minutes:**

"What the hell, we haven't advanced a bit" Bastion said frustrated, Bastion looked on the ground and found a needle, another devilish grin appeared on Bastion's face and he left Chazz were he was and grabbed the pin, "What are you doing?" Chazz asked in anger, "Nothing just found a way to reach to the window in less then a minute" Bastion replied with a grin, "uh really, c'mon tell me" Chazz said, "Ok" Bastion replied and then stabbed the pin in Chazz's butt, "OUCH!" Chazz whispered trying to bear the pain, when he got free of pain he saw around and found himself in the room, "That's the way, just a little pain and he reached the window in less time then I expected" Bastion said and then started thinking of a was to reach the top, suddenly he saw a snake and with any second thought he reached Chazz, (Looks like fear is another way to climb faster) Bastion thought and got smacked by Chazz. "Why did you did that to me" Chazz whispered, "Look, you are in here, aren't you?" Bastion replied.

Both stopped arguing as the door opened, both of them turned pale, "What are you 2 doing here?" a girl said in a whisper, "Doesn't she sounds familiar" Chazz asked, "Much too familiar" Bastion said and both of them looked to find out Mindy in front of them, Both took a breath of peace and then Chazz said, "Mindy I want to meet you at my dorm", "Mindy hurry up" another girl yelled from downstairs, "I am coming" Mindy yelled back, "We don't have anymore time so bye for now" Chazz said and turned around to climb down the pipe, "What are you do…….." a girl said entering the room but then stopped after seeing to 2 boys in her room, "BUSTED" Bastion yelled at Chazz who fell on floor half dead and Bastion was all pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"Doctor, how long will it take me to recover" Jaden asked the doctor standing next to him, "Just a rest of 2 more days" Doctor said with a smile, "so who gave his heart to me" Jaden asked, "I am sorry but he asked to keep his identity secret" Doctor replied, "Ok, tanks doctor" Jaden said and now closed his with tears flowing through them, (Uh man, now what? Doctor said that everything is fine now, how will I face Alexis? What will I say to Kai? What will happen now? If Alexis is not with me then I will be living a dead life, it's all so confusing, now what? Should I ask Alexis and Kai to forgive me? Should I tell Alexis that I love her and betray Kai, my brother? The one I helped, I helped him to get Alexis and now what will he think of me if I try to get her back?) Questions were rising in Jaden's mind and tears were flowing through his eyes with every question.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: Now this is where all of it will start, jadenxalexis, but zou have to read to find out how and what will kai do, uh one more thing... in next chapter... there will be 5 visitors to duel academy, hmm... let me give you a hint... they will be from NARUTO and DBZ, and they are going to mess things up at duel academy... hope you like this visiting idea, i would be pleased if you would review and tell me your views about these visitors**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Sorry for keeping bastion and Chazz a mystery through this chapter but in the next chapter it will start from the spot they were caught in the girls dorm **

**Chapter 14: Little is trouble**

Syrus got up from his bed to see a fresh new day after a troublesome night, he walked out of his room dressed, looking in the sky, suddenly he saw a boy standing and looking around like he was searching for something, he had dark blue eyes and purple hair wearing a karate uniform, which was of purple colour, "What is he, he is not a student since he is not wearing a school uniform, well his size doesn't suits to a student too" Sy thought and then walked towards the child, "Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Sy said, "hey you geezer, more like glassy geezer, have you seen a kid a little smaller then me and has black hair, wears a karate uniform but it is of orange colour" The kid asked, Sy turned red **(Guys this is not the blush red, it is the red colour caused by anger)** "Hey shrimp, who are you calling a glassy geezer?", "Well I don't see glasses on my face and I am not boiling like a geezer, there is no else except you and me so if I am not that then it means that I was describing you, isn't it obvious glassy geezer?" The kid replied, Sy turned red from top to bottom, it was as if blood was going to come out of his body, "You little brat" Sy yelled at him, "Looks like my face is the first one you have seen this morning and here I thought you were know it all geezer, well now if you said anything little to me then I swear I will punch you so hard you won't be able to get up for a week" Kid said when he saw Sy opening his mouth to say him a little brat.

"How hard can a kid punch, I think you have your mind lost pip squeak" Sy said that and got punched by the kid, "WHAT THE" Sy fell on the ground, kid started to fly away, "THAT KID ISN'T HUMA….." Sy lost his consciousness.

Alexis was walking out of the Blue dorm to take a walk when she saw a boy standing near the girl's dorm, he was wearing an orange and white jumper and was looking around, "He certainly isn't a student? What the hell is he doing here?" Alexis thought and started walking towards that boy. "What are you doing here?" Alexis asked the boy after reaching him, "Uh… me, I am on training" The boy said, "Hmm… training near the girls dorm" Alexis said, "Well you see we were training until few girls walked into take a bath and then my sensei, who is little per…. No… big pervert, saw then and postponed our training" The boy replied, "What's your name?" Alexis asked, "Me, Uzumaki Naruto and what is yours" Naruto asked, "Alexis, Alexis Rhodes" She replied, "That's a weird one" Naruto said which made Alexis turn boiling red in anger, "WHAT DID YOU SAID; WEIRD" Alexis said in anger and then without further conversation yelled, "Girls, someone is peeking on you" Alexis yelled making girls run away from the bath, "Naruto I am going to kill you" Perverted Hermit whispered while tears ran through his eyes.

Within no time Crawler arrived at the place ready to expel the student who was doing that, "Hey you, brat were you the one peeking" Crawler asked Naruto, "No, my master was, he is over there" Naruto said pointing towards a direction, "ok, I will deal with you later, first let me take him out" Crawler walked towards the direction in which Naruto was pointing, "What the hell were you do….." Crawler stopped after seeing perverted hermit who was not a kid, "Umm…. Sorry sir but please can you stop peeking and can I ask you what are you doing on this island?" Crawler said with a sweat drop, "huh…. Uh sorry but we will be leaving soon enough and I am sorry for my actions" Jiraiya said with a little pride **(it's not always when you get respected by some one such as Crawler)**.

Naruto and Jiraiya started walking into woods and Crawler washed his sweating, "Naruto today you are not having any training and we will leave this island tomorrow so if you have any fun thing to do then you can cause I am going to take a nap over here".

Naruto used his transformation technique_ (for those who don't know about this technique, it helps Naruto transform into another person)_ to transform into Alexis so he could wander around the academy freely without any questions about his identity, _(Guys please remember that at the moment Naruto is Alexis, if I use Alexis with stars around the name then that means that it is Naruto), _"Where is the Queen of Obelisk going? Mindy asked Alexis, "I am a queen, I never knew and who are you?" Alexis asked, "What are you talking about? You don't know us lexi, we are your best friends", Mindy replied in confusion, "My name is lexi, I thought I was Alexis and a queen doesn't have friends, are you sure you are my friends?" Alexis asked, "I think you have lost your mind, we are going" Mindy said and started walking with Jasmine.

Kai saw Alexis and ran towards her, "Hey Alexis, are you alright now?" Kai asked with a worried look on his face, (Was something wrong with this girl) Naruto thought in his mind thinking of a way to tackle it, "Alexis" Kai yelled, "I know, I am not deaf, and I am alright, completely fine, no heart problems no cancers" Naruto said putting a hand on his head thinking of any other disease he knew, "Umm… I think you are no alright" Kai said, (What is the problem of this guy, when I said him that I am alright who is he to tell me that I am not alright) Naruto thought, "Listen up, I am alright and who the hell are you to talk to the queen of…" Naruto thought of what word did the girl used before to describe her the queen of but couldn't got reminded of it, "Now I am sure you are not alright, I am you friend" Kai said, "Listen up shrimp, I am going and don't irritate me anymore" Alexis said and then ran inside the academy, (I think I should transform into that boy cause being a queen is really difficult) Naruto transformed into Kai and then moved into the Academy.

"Who is that kid to roam around the blue dorm like that?" A guy from blue Obelisk said seeing a kid with orange karate uniform on, black hairs and black eyes, "Lets teach him a lesson" the guy said and others nodded in agreement, all of tem came down and stood in front of the kid, "Hey brat, what are you doing around the blue dorm", a guy said to the kid, "Uh… I am sorry I will be leaving soon" The kid replied, "Shrimp, who the hell are you?" a boy asked, "My name is Goten and I live 3 islands away from this one" the kid replied with a smile on his face making him the cutest kid in the whole universe, "Now let me tell you one thing, leave this place or I will beat you into the ground" A boy said coming out of the crowd of obelisk blue students, "Ok" Goten replied and the boy punched him which was easily blocked by Goten with his one finger, "So you really are a fighter but lets see how you succeed against all of us" the boy said and everyone jumped on the kid, some punching and some kicking.

After a while Goten took a flight leaving all the guys lying on the ground, half dead, "That kid is not human" a boy said and the fell on the ground unconscious.

Naruto was moving around in the academy disguised as Kai, "Hey Kai, what are you doing here?" Bastion and Sy yelled at him from the end of the corridor Kai was walking in, "Me… Nothing just roaming around" Kai replied, "Roaming around huh, I think the next class is of Crawler so you better stop roaming around since just 5 minutes are left for the class to start, By the way have you seen a kid wearing purple karate uniform, with purple eyes and purple hairs" Sy asked breathing hard after running all the way to Kai(Naruto), "No why?" Kai asked, "Well, if you see him then stay away from him and never ever, I mean never ever fight with him?" Sy said with tears flowing through his eyes, "Why" Kai asked, "Because that kid punched Sy and he fell unconscious for 3 hours flat, even now he can fell the pain in his gut" Bastion replied, "Ok" Kai said.

In no time all of them were in the class and Bastion pulled Kai and Sy to the class, they were sitting with each other and Crawler showed up, looking at Kai he/she asked "Mr. Kai, your sister and I may call the other girl your girlfriend are missing, so would you like to explain your sister's absence?" Crawler asked with ignorance, "My sister, well my mother and father died when I was a baby so I never knew I had a sister, as far as girlfriend is concerned, she lives far away from here and even I haven't seen for 1 year because I am on training" Naruto replied placing a hand on his head, "What are you talking about?" Crawler asked as Naruto ran out of the class.

Soon after Naruto left, Kai ( I mean the real one) entered the class and without sitting on a seat found himself in detention by Crawler, "What did I do?" Kai yelled on the statement of one hour detention, "Because of the lies you told to me right now" Crawler mumbled, "But I wasn't even in the class" Kai replied to Crawler's mumbling, at that everyone starting to laugh as hard as they could.

"What the heck I going on" Kai said, "Hey guys, look at those 2 kids, they are floating in air" Syrus said looking out of the window, "KIDS, FLOATING?" Bastion, Crawler and Kai yelled at the same time, "Yeah, see for yourself" and everyone ran to the window to find who it was


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **_Guyz… I am really sorry for being late and I am ending the crossovers right away coz I have made up the story, so basically I won't be needing fillers soon. Guyz, one more piece of advise, never ever keep the memories of the one you lost and loved a lot, these memories will laugh at you, delete them, erase them from every part of your mind._

**Chapter 15: Feelings in the lonely heart**

Chazz and Bastion were frozen after being found by an obelisk blue girl in girl's dorm, "Uhmmmm…… we ca…ca..can ex…..pl…ain" Chazz said with speed breakers in his voice, "You can explain what? You can do that in front od Chancellor Shepherd." The girl said in a angry way which made Bastion to pass out, "Pleassseee, we will do anything" Chazz said, "Anything" The girls replied with a grin on her face, "Yeah, anything you say" Chazz said in hope tat it would work, "Ok then I will leave you this time but remember you will have to do something for me and if you try not to except that you weren't here then look at the camera behind you, you see, I got the whole situation captured, so be ready to do something for ME" Girl replied and then started to walk down stairs leaving Chazz alone with half dead Bastion, "Mindy, see you later" Chazz said with a smile on his face and then jumped out of the indow without seeing how hiegh they were, "OUCHHHHHHH" Chazz yelled as he fell into the bushes, "Thank god we are still alive and Bastion is still unconscious or else he would have killed me" Chazz thought and then started running out of the girls dorm holding Bastion.

"You can start your classes tomorrow morning" Doctor said to Jaden who just gave a smile and then lost in his thoughts, "What willl Ido if I have to face Alexis in the class, what will I do, what will I say to her" Lots of questions were arising in Jaden's mind but hehad answer for none, suddenly he heard a knock on door and then Serenity and Syrus entered. "hey brother, how are you now?" Serenity asked, "I am fine what about you and Kai" Jaden asked with his usual smile, "We all are fine and waiting for you to return" Serenity said, "Return? I was in the hospital not lost somewhere" Jaden replied, "Well, Syrus and I only know that you are here, others have no clue where you are" Serenity said, "Well that good" Jaden said and then started eating the food Serenity brought for him.

"Brother, you were thinking about Alexis, weren't you?" Serenity asked after a minutes silence in the room, "How can you see through my eyes like open doors?" Jaden said with a sad look on his face, "I am your sister, that's why, you can't hide anything from me" Serenity said while Sy sat on a side and kept on listening what they were saying. Sy then spoke up, "What will you do if you have to face Alexis tomorrow", the room was wrapped in silence and Jaden stopped eating, "I don't know" Jaden replied without hesitating or showing any signs of being worried. "Looks like you got over her, found some other girl or just saying that" Sy said looking towards Jaden, Jaden didn't replied instead starting eating his food.

Alexis was standing near the light house looking at the stars shinning and the waves roaring, many questions were rising in her mind too, "Whom should I choose? Jaden the one I love more then anything in this wold or Kai who was there for me ever since I broke up with Jaden, if I leave Jaden then I won't be able to live happily and if I leave Kai then I would be ruining his life, God please help me". Alexis was looking for an answer but didn't got one.

Kai was lost in his dreams, he was confused on what has happened in last few weeks, Kai was searching for a path which would lead to happiness for everyone. He was looking for a plan that would do better to everyone, the night was now fading as the sun rose and started to spread its light.

Classes were going to start in half an hour and Jaden was there befor and hour, he was hoping for not having any encounter with Alexis or Kai, in frustration he started reading the book so that he could forget about those 2 for a while. A hour passed really quickly and students started to walk into the class, everyone who entered the class was shocked to see jaden sitting in the class before the class, it was professor Banner's class but due to some reason Crawler was attending it, Jaden didn't care about Crawlor instead he wass worried about his friends, when he was thinking Chazz and Bastion walked into the class, with a dumb look on their face, then Serenity walked in with Syrus and sat next to Jaden, "Where is Kai?" Jaden asked worriedly, "He is coming" Serenity replied, when Jaden turned around to look at the door he saw Kai and Alexis entering the class, the world stopped for Jaden as he saw Alexis, "I know I can't be with her but why can't I look away from her, why is she the one I love, Why?" Jaden was thinking that while Serenity slapped him on his back to awake him from his day dreaming.

Alexis saw Jaden starring at her and felt like a princess, she wanted to be Jaden but then she looked on her side to find out Kai next to her, suddenly all her toughts about jaden were washed away, nothing was like the old times, all the friends were feeling uncomfortable to even talk to each other, Alexis wanted to touch Jaden, she wanted to feel Jaden, she wanted to kiss him but she couldn't.

Crawlor walked into the class to announce that Professor Banner has left the school and everyone in the class felt sad about that, he(maybe she) then annouced the party that was held by duel acedemy but didn't told what was the party for, everyone felt happy but it wasn't the same for Jaden. Syrus was looking at the girl sitting far away from him, She had long blond hairs reaching her hips, her eyes were blue and was a obelsik blue student. "Stop it Sy, you know she rejected you" Sy said to himself but couldn't stop starring at the girl.

"chazz, do you remember what you have to do for me" Bastion said, "What, take pictures of couples" Chazz said, "Well, I am going to change that" Bastion said with a grin, "Ok, just tell me and it better should not be as lame as this one", Cazz said, "Look, that obelisk girl got us on a cd she created through her camera, so if we get our hands on the camera we would be safe"Bastion said, "Yeah I know that, tell something that I don't know", Chazz said looking annoyed, "Look, since you have to do something for me, we will go in that dorm again in her room, then you will start flirting with her and then kiss her, while you are kissing her I will sneak from behind and steal the camera and cd, that would save us from everything" Bastion replied, "WHAT, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, MINDY WILL KILL ME IF SHE FOUND OUT THAT KISSED ANOTHER GIRL" Chazzed yelled, (well not loud enough for everyone to hear it), "Cool, no onw will ever know, it would just for 1 minute and don't forget you owe me one" Bastion said, "Ok, I will never do anything again that will nake me your slave" Cazz said and then both satarted to concentrate on the lesson.

The classes were over now and everyone was walking back to their dorms, (No one is in any one else dorm, blues are in blues and reds are in reds), Serenity was worried about his 2 brothers who were fighting for one girl and wanted to find a solution, she started to walk to Jaden's and Kai's room, she didn't found jaden but kai was sitting there, she started to talk with him over the matter and both of them came to solution.

Serenity then got Syrus, Cazz, Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine with her, (of course Zane will come, after all he loves Serenity). The y all gathered on a night leaving Jaden, Alexis and Kai out of it and then came up with a plan.

Jaden was sitting outside the red dorm looking at the shinning stars in the sky and thinking about his love…

Even after being separted from each other, you still are in my heart

You come to me as tears in my eyes, even after being apart.

Life I am even alive without you, There is only pain left in this heart

I don't even wt to take a single breath without you

But now I am addicted to live like this

You are with me every minute in the darkness of the night

You are close to me in the brightness of morning

It is not easy to forget about some one you love

But now I am addicted to live like this……

Next tday, Jaden started walking to the classes with Syrus and Serenity and soon they met up with Chazz and Bastion, Jaden felt really weird since Bastion and Chazz had started to hang out with each other a lot. Alexis and Kai then joined into the group and today Kai was looking happier then usual.

Classes were about to started and the gang was in the class, it started to rain and soon took a shape of storm, it started to appear like night as it wasttally dark because of clouds and rain, they had to turn on light in the classes and the thunder and lighting was scaring most of the students in the class, espacially Syrus and Alexis, Alexis got so afraid of the lighting that without looking Jaden was sittig next to her she grabbed him to be safe, this brought back the memories of old times in Jaden's mind but he had to stop thinking about Alexis, he had to forget his love.

Thunder struck the warehouse of the school and soon darkness, rain and thunder suroundded the school, it was impossible to even see the back of your hand, Alexis kept her grip on Jaden and when students started to walk out of the class jaden sat in his place because he didn't wanted Alexis to be scared.

Soon there was no one in the class except for Jaden and Alexis, when thunder came to a little halt, Alexis turned to reality and saw jaden sitting next to her, she blushed a bit nd to hide it she turned her face away from Jaden, she felt happy and sad at the same time, she didn't knew how to react to jaden while just kept on starring at her without even blinking.

"Jad…… Jaden, I think we should start walking to our dorms" Alexis said, "Ok" Jaden replied and Alexis stood up, Jaden got up when Alexis had starte to walk, he was about to move that something tripped Jaden an fell over Alexis, both fell on floor with Jaden on the top of Alexis.

**Author's note: **_Guyz hope you all enjoyed it… now this is for those girls who like Syrus… I want someone to play a part of Sy's girlfriend so if there is someone who wants to be in it then please tell me cause I am toooo lazy to think of one myself……………………..pretty please .Thanks for reviews!!!! Espacailly inu-yusukaiba102, thanks for your request but I am sorry for not putting it in, but if there is another filler chapter then yours will be on the top, I promis and Jc-Zala too, thanks for the comment on the story._

For inu-yusukaiba 102 and Jc-zala (i know it's not good but nothing is perfect )


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- 8 Days before the end**

Jaden was still on the top of Alexis, looking into her eyes. Alexis felt a bit shy but didn't wanted to move Jaden either, she wanted to it to last for eternity but Jaden started to get up right away when he was able to keep is eyes away from Alexis. Kai was looking at both of them from the door of the class room and his eyes were filled with tears but a grin was still present on his face. It was as if he wanted those two to be together………..

Bastion and Chazz were a little happy too since they thought it was the best time to sneak into the girls' dorm and steal the CD, even lights were out.

Serenity was with Zane in Zane's room. Both were happy as the rain touched their skin and gave them a chill………

Syrus was in his dorm, alone in the darkness and thunder, starring at the window into the sky just praying for the happiness to return to everyone but it was not that easy……

Jaden and Alexis were walking alone in the corridor since they were not aware of Kai following them. Alexis was blushing a bit while Jaden was just looking straight, trying not to concentrate on Alexis……..

………**.Tokyo, Japan……..**

"Sir, so what are you planning to do? How are you going to get our Boss out of the jail" A man wearing army suit with a handgun and rifle equipped. "Don't worry, I have planned everything…. This island, known as Duel academy, has quite a lot of kids aged between 15- 18, we are going to attack them and then demand an exchange for those lives with our Boss. At the moment one of our officer is gathering information and soon it will be decided when we are going to attack the island" The other guy said and then everything went silent.

…………**. Duel Academy………… **

"So Jaden, What's up? Did anything happen with Alexis" Sy asked when Jaden entered the room with all his clothes wet because of rain. "And why do you think that" Jaden asked, "Well you see, you and Alexis were the last 2 in the class so I thought…" Sy replied, "And how do you know that" Jaden asked, "Well, because I was the one who left in the last before the rest of the class, I saw Alexis grapping you so I didn't really bother to call you" Sy replied, Jaden never answered back and started to walk towards bath to take a shower and cool down his minds.

"Bastion, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Chazz yelled at Bastion. "well you see, since we have to climb a wall I thought we would take rope and a tracking suit and suitable boots and a back pack and a medical kit and my cards and since I am taking I thought I will take my duel disk and….", "JUST SHUT UP!" Chazz yelled again since he was getting annoyed of Bastions long list.

"Jasmine…" Mandy said and then stopped, "What is it?" Jasmine asked. After a bit of silence in the room Mandy started speaking, "You know, I never really thought about it but Alexis, Kai and Jaden act a bit strange now-a-days"

"Is that all" Jasmine replied, "No, when you think about it, Syrus is the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend, I wonder how lonely he feels" Mandy said and kept silent for a while, "Yeah, you are right, even I wonder how he feels" Jasmine replied and once again the room was covered with silence.

The thunder and lightening was still breaking and scaring Syrus and Alexis. Alexis just came back to her room and wanted to sleep as soon as possible.

Syrus had fallen asleep when Jaden came out of the Shower. Jaden then started to get dressed in is night clothes and went to bed. "I wonder when everything will return to normal. I can't really spend one more day in this hell. It's haunting me" Jaden said to himself and then went asleep.

"Alright now Chazz, lets go, I have packed everything, now we will be able to safely climb the wall." Bastion turned around after packing everything in his backpack and saw Chazz asleep on the floor and still mumbling in his sleep, "When the hell are we going to goooo?"…..

The sun rose and shined over the academy while the students started to move to their classes. Suddenly Chancellor Shepherd announced that the party will be held on the last week before the end of this class year. Everyone was happy after hearing this since it was just 8 days away. The class was all noisy since students were talking about what they are going to wear.

………………… **Tokyo, Japan……………**

"Is it confirmed?" the guy said listening to his phone, "Affirmative Sir, they are having a party in 8 days. On that almost everyone is going to gathered in the hall at the night time" the guy on the other side said, "alright soldier, come back to this hideout" the guy put the phone back and started to announce that they would be entering the island in 8 days at the night time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: **

I am sorry for the delay, what else can I say??? Well hope you enjoy it………  
Next time: New intruders on the island……… Chazz and Bastion's second attempt to go the girls' dorm…….. Kai's final decision……… the party is going to start……..  
And the biggest one……………………… A KISS BETWEEN JADEN AND ALEXIS


End file.
